Shuffle
by logicproblem
Summary: There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. T/K, J/K, others. AU. Rated T, mild language. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Shuffle**_

_**Summary:**__ There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. _

_**AN:**__ An AU T/K fic for y'all. Sorry I haven't updated Pulse and Beauty and the Beast in awhile. I'm having a bit of writer's block on those two stories. But I wanted to write something. Please review! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Power Rangers._

_**Chapter One**_

In the last three months, Kimberly Ann Hart had traveled to Paris, seen more concerts than she had in her entire life, partied and laughed and danced until the sun came up, performed naked slip and slide, and even wrestled in a kiddy pool full of shaving cream.

It was a summer of complete abandon and debauchery, and she couldn't wait to repeat it again. She'd spent the better part of her wild summer days and nights with her boyfriend of three years, Jason Scott. They'd been friends since freshman year of high school and started dating soon after. They were inseparable; much to the chagrin of the rest of their friends. Not that anyone in their gang disapproved of the couple; just grew tired of watching the two snog each other constantly.

The "gang" as mentioned, consisted of nine other people; four other girls, five other guys.

Within the group lay an assortment of relationships, varying in duration and depth. Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Rocky; Kim had only known for a year. She'd taken various classes with each of them and had slowly introduced them to her other friends. Aisha, Zack and Billy she'd known as long as she'd known Jason, since freshman year. But the two people closest to Kim, the two she'd known since birth, were Trini Kwan and Tommy Oliver.

Some knew of each other before, having classes or after school clubs together. But regardless of how they'd come to be, they were most certainly a tight gaggle of friends.

Trini's house played host to the majority of their partying over the summer, where all eleven of the soon to be seniors engaged in their activities. It was there that the aforementioned naked slip and slide contest had occurred. As well as the kiddy pool filled with shaving cream wrestling match. It was all harmless really, except for the fact that the nudist slip and slide had prompted an awkward conversation between Jason and Kim. They'd left the subject of sex in the air when Jason left for Texas the final two weeks of the summer before school started.

Kim hadn't seen anyone for those last two weeks. Everyone parted ways once the summer died down, all in preparation for their final year. She was busting at the seams to see them all again.

Trini was the first one summoned by Kim's enthusiastic phone call this morning at six o'clock a.m. After Trini groggily agreed to pick Kim up, the two girls grabbed some breakfast and a coffee for Trini before racing to the atrium to greet the rest of the gang.

_**September 1**__**st  
**_**_First Day of School  
__8:00am_**

Kimberly's screams of joy were echoed by Aisha and Tanya as the three girls reunited.

Trini shook her head as Adam, Rocky, Jason and Billy approached them.

"Hey you," Jason said softly as Kim wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey yourself," she whispered back.

"Would you please tell your girlfriend to calm down?" Trini said playfully to Jason as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Aisha wondered.

"Zack and Kat have dance practice in the mornings before school," Tanya explained.

"Already?" Rocky asked.

"They probably won't be able to meet us in the mornings ever," Tanya furthered.

"And Tommy's probably still asleep," Trini added with a smile.

"That lug," Kim cackled. "I tried to call him this morning."

"Hope he doesn't miss the first day," Adam said thoughtfully.

The gang shared knowing laughs for their forgetful friend before beginning to part ways.

"You ready?" Billy asked Aisha.

"We both have to see our counselor immediately, catch ya guys later."

"Bye!" the group called out.

"I need food," Rocky muttered, clapping Adam's shoulder, 'Let's go."

"See you guys later!" Adam waved as he and Rocky ventured off.

"Speaking of food, you wanna meet up after homeroom? Find out if we've got the same lunch?" Trini looked to Kim.

"Totally," the girl in pink agreed.

"Jason, you wanna walk with me to homeroom?" Tanya wondered.

"I'll meet you up there," he started before looking down at Kim.

Tanya simply nodded and waved good bye, leaving Jason, Kim and Trini.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Jason whispered to Kim.

Kim blushed but nodded as they started to head for a more secluded corner.

Trini snickered and laughed, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, yeah. See ya Trini," Jason said.

"I'll catch ya after Homeroom," Kim added. "My locker's E15."

"Awesome!" Trini yelled out as she moved further away from the atrium, "Mine's F25!"

"Bye!"

"Say a prayer that Tommy makes it to homeroom!" Trini called out one final time before laughing and turning away toward the stairs.

Once Kimberly's laughter had subsided, she glanced back at Jason and bit her lip anxiously.

"Hey," she cooed softly.

Jason gave her a smile before clearing his throat, "Hey."

"Ya know, I though about what we talked about this summer," Kim started, smiling wryly as she played with Jason's shirt sleeve.

"You did?" Jason asked amazedly, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," Kim started again. "I think we should." She finished, needing not complete her thought.

"Really?" Jason asked, somewhat surprised before his brow furrowed into a scowl. "Oh….oh boy."

Kim's face now too turned into a look of concern. This was not the reaction she'd been expecting.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's just…I just…." Jason started with a sigh. Kim was staring back at him concerned. Steering his resolve, the boy in red inhaled a deep breath and blurted out, "I think we should break up."

Kim's face dropped to the floor. She hadn't heard him right. She couldn't have possibly heard him right.

"What?"

Jason pulled away slightly from her grasp of his waist and ran a hand through his short, spiky hair. "I'm sorry. It's just…I realized this summer that…we're seniors, ya know? This is our last year before college. I just…I don't want…I just want to have fun this year."

Kim was frantic, gasping for breath. "But…I mean, didn't we…we had fun, right? I mean, we had fun this summer? We had fun together, right? We _have_ fun together?"

Jason held his hands out defensively, "Yes! Yes, we do. We did. I just…I'm really sorry Kim."

Kim nodded, averting her gaze. It was just too painful to look at him right now.

The warning bell chimed, signaling the stampede of students to begin filing off toward class.

Jason scanned around for a moment before looking back at her. He reached for her chin and pulled her face toward his.

"I gotta go. I'm really sorry."

"Uh huh," she mumbled with a nod. He gave her a sad smile as he backed away and waved.

"Have a good senior year, Kim."

And with that, Jason spun away and marched down the hall, leaving Kim standing alone as the final bell began to ring.

_**September 1**_**_st  
__8:50am_**

"So the good news is, Tommy's not dead," Trini said with a laugh as she dialed her locker combination.

Kim gave her friend a half hearted chuckle and leaned against the wall.

"That's good," Kim mumbled.

Trini kicked the locker door shut with her foot as she turned to face her friend.

"What's wrong? You're really quiet."

Kim shrugged, "Guess I exhausted myself seeing everyone again this morning."

Trini laughed as she looped her arm through Kim's. "Tommy showed up for like, the last five minutes of homeroom. Mrs. Grayson was not pleased."

Kim snickered; half listening as she anxiously scanned the hallway they were walking in search of Jason. She wanted to tell Trini what had happened, but she just couldn't bring herself to rehash this morning's events. It was all still too surreal.

"I have B lunch, thanks a lot third period Chemistry," Trini continued, glancing at her schedule as she and Kim made their way up the stairs.

"Hmm?" Kim asked absently.

"B lunch, Kim," Trini repeated, implying an equal response from Kim.

"Oh, yeah…I have C lunch," Kim said with a sigh.

Trini stared at her friend carefully before nodding, "So, are you taking Drama like you said you wanted to?"

"Yeah. Fourth period," Kim said quietly.

The warning bell sounded. Kim looked up and stared at the chime on the ceiling. _Stupid bell,_ she thought.

Trini relinquished her arm and gave Kim one final look of concern. "Our lunches overlap for like, five minutes. I'll see you then, okay?"

Kim nodded as she began heading for the door to her next classroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kim again, nodded but said nothing. Trini sighed and nodded as well. With a wave and a smile, she headed further down the hall to her own class.

Kim inhaled sharply, fighting tears that threatened to fall as she reached for the handle of her second period English class. The low murmur of students talking and laughing echoed in the hall as Kimberly did her best to drown out their happiness while she felt she was dying inside.

"Oomph!" She cried out as some random boy's shoulder collided with hers. A mess of students were pushed against the locker wall as two more boys raced down the hall, laughing and screaming at one another.

"Watch it!"

"Oww!"

"Sorry!"

The group of mauled students plus Kim picked up their fallen folders and collected themselves before resuming their entrance inside their classrooms.

A loud thud was heard again, like a body slamming into a locker before Kim turned once more to witness the commotion.

Her face dropped slightly before realizing who it was.

"Hey man, watch it!" the taller boy admonished.

"Sorry dude," the scrawny one yelled out, racing down the hall.

The tall boy shook his head and laughed to himself as he brushed off his shirt and started for the door, stopping abruptly at the sight of Kim.

"Hey," he exhaled.

"Hey," she echoed.

Tommy Oliver had been one of Kimberly's closest friends since they were infants; both families having lived close to one another all their lives. Tommy had been smitten with Kimberly when he was growing up, and Kimberly him. Trini had known the pair all her life as well, but was never the companion to either that they were to each other. When Junior High had come around, Kim had naturally found a closer ally in Trini, needing the solace of another girl as adolescence began to take its toll. When the trio had entered high school, things shifted yet again. Kimberly met Jason, which initially disturbed Tommy. But the two men slowly became friends, eventually becoming best friends. It was a perfect world as far as Kim was concerned. Her best friend was best friends with her boyfriend; two handsome young men who would do anything for her.

But everything was different now, and Kimberly wondered if Tommy already knew about Jason's confession to her earlier this morning. Tommy didn't acknowledge her any different than he normally would have, she didn't think. And he was late for school that day…maybe he didn't know. She reminded herself to tell him after their class. And then she'd be able to tell Trini too.

Tommy gave Kim another quick smile as he motioned for them to filter inside the room, the final bell ringing as they took their seats. Kim waited until the teacher began introductions before leaning over and whispering to him.

"How are you? How was the rest of your summer?"

Tommy glanced at the front before whispering back, "Good, good. How was yours?"

Kim shrugged but smiled, she didn't want to let on anything before she told him herself.

"Your hair is wild!" She cooed quietly, reaching out an unabashed hand and stroked the ponytail. "It's as long as mine!"

Tommy reached up and caught her hand, playfully pushing it away. "Yeah, I know. It was already kind of getting there over the summer so I thought I'd just let it go. I'm trying it out."

Kim bit her lip and nodded, "You look hot," she razzed, giving him a wink.

Tommy snickered and shook his head in amusement before turning back to face the teacher.

_**September 1**_**_st  
__9:55am_**

"I'm so glad we have lunch together. I can't tell you…" Kim rambled as she and Tommy exited the class.

"Yeah, we can uh…catch up some more at lunch," He told her as they stopped by the stairwell.

"Totally," she chirped happily. She was eternally grateful for Tommy's presence at this moment. It made her completely forget about her troubles.

"You doing okay?" He asked suddenly.

Kim gave him a curious look and laughed, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tommy started before sighing and just smiled, "Nothing. Forget it. I'll see you at lunch, we'll talk then."

"Okay…"Kim sang, unnerved by Tommy's sudden cryptic humor.

"You look good, Kim," he said with a smile before waving and heading down the steps.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed as she turned and headed off to her next class.

_**September 1**_**_st  
__11:34am_**

The Cafeteria. The bane of any high school student's existence. Sure it was lunch, a free period where food, gossip and other potentially incendiary events could occur. But it was also a breeding ground for socially awkward fiascos.

Kim was more fortunate than the sprinkling of underclassmen she stood in line with currently; all anxious and frightened about finding friends to sit with. Then there was the food issue. If you had the means or the gumption to afford the fast food offerings in the center kiosk, you were really no better off then slumming it along the back wall to be dished mystery platters with a complimentary juice or milk. School food was frightening, though Kim had always sought to purchase the healthiest, least threatening food she could find. Armed with a salad, half a sub sandwich and a bottle of water, she headed for the atrium wall. Tommy'd know where to find her.

Trini had exactly one minute before she'd be late returning to Chemistry, but the recent bomb of gossip she'd heard prompted her to tempt fate. When she'd seen Kim entering the cafeteria, she immediately bombarded her with consolations and grievances over why she hadn't been informed of the break up sooner.

Kim promised to tell Trini everything once she'd retrieved food and a place to sit. She'd need her strength and the stability of a bench if she was going to relive this godforsaken morning.

"So? You're sitting, dish," Trini demanded.

"We broke up," Kim said simply.

"Well, Adam said that Kat said that Jason told Tanya he told you this morning?"

Kim gave Trini a pitiful look before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Don't you have class?"

"He told you this morning? This all happened today? When? After I left?"

Kim swallowed and took a swig of her water, "Yep. When we were alone."

"So, did he just say it? I mean, was there a speech? Did he give you a reason?"

Kim shrugged, "He just said that it was our senior year, he'd thought a lot about it and he just wants to have fun this year and that he's sorry."

Trini leaned back against the glass and snickered, "Unbelievable," she snorted.

"I know," Kim mumbled.

"What a dick!" Trini added. "So, have you talked to him since? Have you seen him?"

"No. I don't know what to say, Tri. I mean, he told me why…"

"Yeah but, do you think that's the whole story? Do you—"

"Hey ladies," Tommy's voice called out. Kim and Trini looked up to see their mutual friend standing over them, a burger and a soda in each hand.

The final bell rang; Trini cursed and stood up, sliding her bag over her shoulder.

"Shit…" she muttered, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble…."

"I'm sorry Tri,"

"Oh, whatever, it was worth it. You gonna be okay?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for talking to me. I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, if I don't have detention!" She snickered before turning to Tommy.

"Bye Trini," he said with a laugh.

"We hate Jason by the way, Kim'll explain. Bye," Trini said briskly before racing out the door.

Tommy turned back to Kim and gave her a curious look before sinking down beside her.

"So what's up?" He asked as he unwrapped his first burger from the foil.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Kim asked in disgust.

Tommy shrugged, "I'm hungry. It's food. Whatever," he smiled with a mouthful of burger.

Kim squealed and swatted him playfully. "Eww, Tommy, shut your mouth!"

Tommy laughed as he swallowed and snapped open his soda. "You're just pissed cause I never gain any weight from all this junk."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, "I don't know…I think it's starting to catch up with ya," she teased, grabbing his side and pinching.

Tommy laughed as he squirmed under her attack, "Hey, hey, hey!"

"Oh, I think I pinched more than an inch!" She cackled.

"You could stand to gain a few!" He snapped back.

Kim scoffed, "I am the perfect weight for my size, I'll have you know!"

"Midget?"

"Shut up," she growled.

"I'm just kidding," he assured her. "You've got a great body."

Kim blushed slightly, though she wasn't sure why, and smiled. "Well…thank you," she said softly.

"Your boobs are kind of small though," he added with another bite to his burger.

"Tommy!" Kim jeered, shoving him hard.

Tommy laughed hysterically while attempting not to choke, "What? I'm still a guy!"

Kim grumbled and fumed but playfully as she stared him down, "Jerk."

"So, what's new?" Tommy asked after a moment.

At this Kim stopped, unsure how to proceed. Tommy noticed Kim's silence and turned to face her, finishing off his first soda before snapping open the second.

"Umm…Jason broke up with me," she said.

Tommy swallowed slowly before nodding. "I know," he confessed.

Kim looked up at him in awe, "Did he…did he talk to you?"

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his now long, brown hair. "I….I uh….I may have….kind of….told him to."

And for the second time that day, Kim felt her jaw hit the floor. "What?"

Tommy clutched the soda can protectively with one hand, running his fingers along the rim with the other. He sighed before looking back to Kim, only to be met with her palm smacking against his face.

"Kim," Tommy started as she began gathering her stuff. "Kim, would you please wait?"

Students nearby watched in curiosity as Tommy yelled after the petite girl.

"Kim," He said again, reaching for her hand.

"Get away from me," she warned.

"I'm your best friend; don't I get a chance to explain?"

"You're nothing to me," Kim seethed, ripping her hand away and running up the stairs.

Billy, Zack and Adam were in the cafeteria, witnessing the altercation. Zack was the first to approach Tommy; followed by Adam and finally, Billy.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Zack wondered as he laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Is Kim okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Tommy assured them. "It's….she and Jason broke up."

"Oh," Billy said quietly.

"Yeah," Tommy said again, his eyes still fixed on the stairs where Kimberly had left.

_**September 1**_**_st  
__3:25pm_**

"I'll get it," Trini said as she padded to the door to answer the knock. As she pulled the frame open, her eyes suddenly glistened.

"Oh, hey," Tommy said bashfully. "I should have known you'd be over here."

"Leave," Trini said curtly.

"Trini, I just need to talk to Kim for a second."

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, go home."

"Trini, who is it?" Kim called out, walking up behind the taller girl.

"Hey," Tommy said nervously.

"He's leaving Kim," Trini assured her, ushering Kim back up the steps to her room.

Tommy took the opportunity to enter the house as the door became unmanned.

"Oh no you don't!" Trini barked as she leapt back down the steps. "Get out, Tommy! She doesn't want to see you!"

"Ya know, you don't pull rank just because you're the girl, okay?"

"Yeah well, I'm not the one who told her boyfriend to dump her!"

"Oh great, now I suppose you're not gonna talk to me either?"

"If you don't get out here!" Trini warned.

"You know what? Fine! I'm leaving."

"Good."

"Whatever," Tommy mumbled as he shook his head and turned to leave, the front door slamming behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shuffle**_

_**Summary:**__ There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. _

_**AN:**__ Each chapter spans an entire day. Should time jump, I'll inform you within the narrative of the story.Enjoy! Please review!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Power Rangers._

_**Chapter Two  
**__**September 25**_**_th  
__7:45am_**

The first two weeks of school had already passed. Tommy and Kimberly had not said a word to each other since he'd shown up at her house the first day. English class was awkward but not unbearable. They managed by sitting far from one another and leaving at different times. Lunch was trickier, as Tommy naturally sought out Zack, Adam and Billy to commune with; leaving Kimberly either alone or with less frequent acquaintances that she'd rather have avoided. But still, company was company, and it was nice to have the distraction.

"Hey bro," Jason said, sliding up beside his friend.

Tommy released the latch to his locker and regarded Jason. "Hey."

"So, a little bird told me you and Kim got into a fight and aren't talking."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he reached for his text book. "Can Tanya ever shut up?"

Jason snickered, "I hope it wasn't about me."

Tommy stopped for a moment to consider his friend's plea. Tommy knew Jason was hoping it was about him, and he hated giving the guy that satisfaction. But considering Jason did not know Tommy's reasoning for suggesting the break up with Kim, he conceded.

"It was."

Jason smirked slightly, "Cause you took my side?" Jason said, though more as a matter of fact than a question.

Tommy sighed and shut his locker, once again considering how to answer. "Yeah, I guess."

Jason nodded knowingly and clapped an arm around his friend's shoulder as they walked away, "Just goes to show ya, bro."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"That you were right," Jason furthered. "About Kim and I breaking up. Look, I know you guys have been friends since diapers or whatever but, screw it man. Kim's a great girl but she's…ya know…"

"She's what?" Tommy asked, more defensively than he meant to.

"She's a little clingy," Jason admitted. "And a little delusional, if I'm being honest here. We were over for a while now. I probably should have seen it coming but I didn't want things to be weird at school and stuff, ya know? I mean, we hang out with all of the same people and word gets around…"

Tommy gave Jason a cross eyed look, "I have no idea what you're saying, bro."

"I just mean, it was fun while it lasted but, it's time to move on. I'm a senior! _We're_ seniors! There are a million girls at this school that we could be dating and you are the man who helped me remember that!"

Tommy gave Jason a half hearted smile as the boy in red punched him in the arm.

"And look, don't worry about Kim, okay?" Jason added as he started backing up.

"If I know her, she just needs time to chill out. She'll be fine."

Tommy nodded. "Oh yeah, whatever, it's cool. I'm not really worried," he lied.

Jason nodded and laughed, "Right on, bro. And hey, find yourself a date cause _we are going_ to the homecoming dance this year."

Tommy feigned excitement as Jason laughed his way good bye. Once out of view, Tommy's face fell into a scowl before slinging his bag over one shoulder and slumping off to class.

_**September 25**_**_th  
__9:02pm_**

"No, I said it wouldn't matter if you could," Tanya corrected him.

"You said you didn't I think I could!" Rocky challenged back.

Adam rolled his eyes as his two friends fought playfully. He smiled in relief as Billy, Trini and Aisha walked up.

"Hey guys," Adam said with a sigh.

"Hey," Aisha smiled in return.

"What's going on?" Trini wondered as Rocky and Tanya barely acknowledged them.

"Tanya said Rocky couldn't eat ten slices of pizza in under a minute," Adam explained.

"It was twelve slices, and I didn't say he couldn't," Tanya reminded him before resuming her argument with Rocky.

"What's up?" asked Adam as Trini crossed the hall to open her locker. Billy shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged as Aisha leaned against the wall beside Adam.

"Econ is no way to start a day," Aisha muttered grumpily.

Billy chuckled, "I concur. Beginning each day of matriculation with such an intense subject can be a bit exhausting."

"Anyone see any previews for that new movie coming out?" Trini called across the way as she exchanged books from her bag to her locker.

"The Thai boxing one?" Rocky interjected, ceasing his argument with Tanya for a moment.

"No. The road trip one with that guy…." Trini corrected.

"Oh _that_ one!" Rocky said sarcastically. "You're gonna need to be more specific than that!

"Oh yeah! The road trip thingy where he has like, three wishes or whatever?" Aisha suggested.

"That's it!" Trini beamed. "I was thinking a bunch of us could see it this weekend."

"I'm in," Aisha nodded as Billy shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Adam and Rocky said.

"I can't, I have to play in the pit for the game," Tanya explained.

"Hey!" Tommy called out as he and Zack approached their group of friends.

"Hey," Adam said with a wave as Billy, Rocky and Tanya smiled back at the newest additions. Aisha and Trini however, only acknowledged Zack.

Tommy noticed and rolled his eyes before gesturing to his book. "I'm just…gonna go and get my books for my next class. See ya."

Aisha shrugged as Trini watched him, a pang of guilt in her eyes. Tommy was just as much her friend as Kim was. Their fight was hard on her too but, Kim was in the right on this one and she refused to give in.

"I completely forgot about the homecoming game," Aisha said.

"And the dance!" Rocky added with a wink to Aisha.

"Boy, you did not just wink at me?" Aisha playfully admonished.

"Well the dance isn't until Saturday but yeah, I can't go to the movies if you were thinking Friday," Tanya told them.

"Well actually, I'd completely spaced the game and the dance to tell ya the truth," Trini said thoughtfully.

"I probably won't go to either so, if you want some company Trini, I'll go with you to the movie," Adam offered.

"Sweet!" Trini said lightheartedly.

Tanya's nostrils flared ever so slightly at the exchange between Adam and Trini but shrugged it off when Zack chimed in.

"Oh come on man, you gotta go to the dance at least! It's the first one of the year!"

"That's true," Adam considered.

"Well hell, Aisha wanna go to the dance?" Rocky asked flippantly.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "With you? Please…" she scoffed in mock disgust.

Rocky feigned hurt before shrugging and walking away. As the warning bell reminded them of class approaching. The remaining gang disassembled, promising to finish their plans at later times throughout the day. Trini joined Billy and Zack and headed for their class as Adam, Tanya and Aisha went the opposite.

"So, what's up with Tommy?" Zack blurted out, "You still mad at him?"

Trini laughed bitterly, "Yes. As long as Kim's mad, I'm mad."

"Man, you know it's gotta be a weird position for him, right? I mean, he's both Kim and Jason's best friend."

"What Tommy did was wrong," Trini said point blank.

"There must be a valid reason for why Tommy did what he did," Billy offered.

"Hold up, what did Tommy do exactly? I mean, Kim's just pissed that Tommy took Jason's side, right?"

"No, Zack. Tommy's the one who told Jason to break up with Kim," Trini clarified.

"Say what?" Zack looked at her in shock before shaking his head. "Did you already know that part?" He turned to Billy.

Billy nodded as they walked through the door of their classroom, each of them finding a bay of seats near one another.

"Wow, my bad, girl. Be mad at the man all you want," Zack chided. "That's cold."

"Told ya," Trini said with a smirk.

"So, Billy man, you going to the dance?" Zack asked, effectively changing the subject.

Billy blushed before nodding, his two friends smiling anxiously. "Yes, I believe I'll be escorting the honorable Sabrina Hobbs to the inaugural ball this year."

Trini laughed as Zack shook his head, "See, even Billy's going to the dance!" Zack admonished Trini. "No offence, man."

Billy chuckled, "None taken."

_**September 25**_**_th  
__11:05am_**

"Okay, so I'll handle chapters four and five," Kat said to her classmate before spotting Trini entering the cafeteria. The tall blonde said good bye quickly and flagged down her friend.

"Hey Trini!" Kat chirped.

"Oh, hey Kat," Trini gave her a smile.

"Umm, look, I have to get back to class but I had a question," Kat started nervously.

Trini furrowed her brow at the blonde's pitiful expression. Grabbing an apple and turkey sandwich off the counter and winding around the line, Trini giggled as Kat followed on the outer side of the metal bar, waiting like a puppy for her response.

"So…what's the question?"

"Umm," Kat swallowed the lump in her throat, "You're friends with Tommy, right?"

Trini narrowed her gaze, already sure where the girl's line of questioning was headed. "Yes but—"

"So you like, know what he's like, right? I mean, you know what he likes and stuff?"

Trini laughed as she handed off her money to the cashier and stepped out of line, Kat still following her as they crossed the room toward a small table near the wall.

"Yeah, I do. But Kat, you should know I'm not really on the best terms with Tommy right now."

Kat huffed but nodded knowingly. Indeed, their entire group of friends as well as a handful of assorted students knew and had seen Kim slap Tommy that day in the lunch room. People assumed what they wanted to; only their tight group knew the inner workings. And of course, even some of them didn't know the whole truth of the matter.

"Well, do you think…I don't know…I mean... I was kind of wanting to ask Tommy to the dance this Saturday?"

Trini fought to keep her eyes from bugging, "Really?" Kat nodded as Trini smiled tightly, "So…you like Tommy?"

"Well….yeah," Kat giggled. "I mean, I'm not as close with him as some of you but, he's always been really sweet and I mean, obviously he's cute."

Trini nodded politely though her mind was reeling. It wasn't as though she disapproved of Kat liking Tommy. Certainly, the girl was free to like whomever she chose. And it wasn't as though Tommy wasn't a cute, single guy. But sweet….well, Trini had conflicted opinions on that subject at the moment.

"Look, Kat, I'm not too happy with Tommy right now so I'm not about to sing his praises or whatever but, if you like him, hey, ask him to the dance."

"Really? That wouldn't be weird? For like you or Kimberly?"

Trini flinched slightly. "No, of course not."

"I mean, I wouldn't be like, betraying her or you by asking him? You know; girl power, solidarity or something?"

Trini had to laugh, "No, no, no. Seriously Kat, it's fine. I mean, if you're worried, go talk to Kim but, I don't think she'd care."

Kat's face lit up at this, "Okay, great! Thanks Trini. And I will, I think I'll check with Kim. Poor thing, I really do feel awful for what happened with her and Jason. I mean, the first day of school? To just, drop that on her? I mean, I know it's shady about Tommy but I mean, if Kimberly should be mad at anyone, it's Jason, ya know?"

"Oh don't worry, she's still mad at him too," Trini said snidely.

Kat shrugged, "Well, I need to go but, thanks again."

Trini nodded and waved as she watched Kat skip off. She glanced at her watch and scanned the room. So, Kat and Tommy would soon be going to the dance, inevitably Aisha would give in to Rocky's pestering; if only to shut him up, Billy had a date, Zack would be going with or without one….

Maybe Zack was right, it is the first dance of the year. The movie would still be there next weekend…Trini considered asking Adam, since he'd already agreed to accompany her to the movie. But she didn't really like Adam. Not in that way. And she was perceptive enough to see how possessive of his attention Tanya was. Though it was one sided, Trini didn't want to get in the middle of that. No, maybe she should stick to her original plan and just go to the movies this weekend.

She could always ask Kim to join her at the theatre. Then again, Kim would probably want to stay home altogether this weekend. Maybe she could convince Kim to be her "date" for the dance. They could go with Zack and Adam in a group, no pressure.

But that would be water torture. And Trini knew the only reason Kim would agree is to see if Jason had attended the event with a new girl in tow; which he probably will. After all, wasn't his reasoning to "have fun this year?" Or rather, Tommy's reasoning? Well, maybe that part wasn't Tommy's idea. Or maybe it was. Trini didn't know anymore. The entire thing was so out of character for Tommy it made her head ache. Why in the world would he ever convince Jason to break up with Kim? The whole thing reeked of malice and that was most certainly not Tommy's M.O.

Maybe Kim _should_ talk to Tommy, get some real answers. Or maybe…maybe Trini would call a truce and get Tommy to confess his reasons? Yes, Plan B was a much better idea. Now, she just had to figure out how to do it.

_**September 25**_**_th  
__1:20pm_**

"I think I'm gonna call a truce with Tommy," Trini said, sharply shoving her book into her locker.

Kim spun around and stared at her friend incredulously, "What the hell is this? I love Tommy Oliver Day?"

Trini gave Kim a knowing smirk. "Kat talked to you," she stated.

Kim growled and turned back to face her locker, staring at the clippings and photos hung on her door. Trini walked up beside her and threw an arm around the girl.

"Are you really gonna call a truce? I need your support, Trini."

Trini laughed as she squeezed Kim's shoulder, "Don't worry. He'll only _think_ it's a truce."

Kim gave her a curious look as Trini continued, "I thought about it today and, ya know this whole thing just seems fishy to me. So, I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. But first, I need to make amends with him. Once he's convinced I'm back on his side, I'll report back with his sure to be idiotic reasoning for sabotaging you and Jason."

Kim bit her lip and managed a small smile. Trini was indeed the best of friends.

"Thank you," Kim sighed as she considered the plan while rummaging through her folders.

"So, what happened with Kat?"

Kim snickered, "Oh yeah, that!" Kim shot Trini an annoyed look, "Kat found me after she'd talked to you I guess and asked me if I was okay with her asking Tommy to the dance."

"And you are, right?"

Kim laughed, "Of course I am. Why should I care, right?"

"Right," Trini said dutifully.

"I about threw up though when she started telling me how cute she thought 'Tummy' was," Kim jabbed, mocking Katherine's accent at the mention of _his_ name.

Trini laughed, "Why? Don't you think 'Tummy's' cute?"

Kim grimaced, "I guess. If you like that sort of thing."

Trini rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew better, of course Kim thought Tommy was cute. He was cute. That was one thing no one would ever dispute.

"But I guess the taken a bath with him when you were three thing kind of, skewed your perception, huh?"

Kim cackled wildly, "No, the backstabbing boyfriend sabotaging thing kind of did."

"I'm glad you're in the joking phase of this now," Trini playfully scolded.

Kim continued laughing as she shut her locker and walked with Trini toward their final class.

_**September 25**_**_th  
__4:14pm_**

"Okay, so the plan is set. I talked to Tommy after school and told him to meet me over here. Now, you remember what to do, right?"

"Right, wait until he arrives, see him and then rush back to my place in a fit."

Trini laughed as Kim rehearsed her tantrum, "Very good."

The doorbell chimed, Trini and Kim both looked to the door.

"Okay, this is it, hide in the kitchen, and remember to open the back door like you're coming in for the first time."

Kim took a deep breath and skipped back to the kitchen to await her entrance. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was an absolutely childish way to be handling this, but it was too much fun to think clearly.

Trini opened the door to see Tommy's nervous face smiling back at her. Game on. Trini immediately sighed and gave him her humblest smile.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over."

The boy nodded as Trini motioned him to enter. As he did so, Kim listened by the archway for her cue.

"So, what's up?" He mumbled; his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Kim spied him intently as Trini started her practiced speech. He looked miserable. His deep brown eyes, usually so focused and engaging were now listless and tired. His strong, muscular body, though the same in literal appearance, had always been held upright, confident. But now he slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet as he wandered around Trini's living room toward the couch.

"I was wrong."

That was Kim's cue; she sighed and said a silent prayer to get through this act without breaking down into unrehearsed hysterics and put on her best casual wander into the room, stopping abruptly at the sight of Trini engaging Tommy.

"Trini, are you here? I just wanted to stop by—"

Tommy looked up fearfully at Kim as Trini caught her eye with a smirk before turning back to Tommy apologetically.

"Oh boy," Trini feigned embarrassment.

"It's cool," Tommy said meekly, "I'll go."

"No!" Trini demanded, turning to Kim. "Kim, I need you to leave."

This was it, Kim's moment to shine. "What? Why? If anyone should leave, he should!"

Tommy, unaware of the scripted exchange, was genuinely worried about causing a riff between the two girls. He stood up and gave Kim a sad smile before looking back at Trini once again.

"It's really okay, we'll talk later."

Trini now stood; as was her blocking, and moved to stop Tommy before pointing a finger at Kim.

"No, you need to stay. I have something very important I want to say to you. Kim, you should probably hear this too. I asked Tommy over here to make amends."

Tommy, genuinely and Kimberly not so genuinely turned to Trini with shock.

"What?" the two said in unison.

"I know you guys hate each other right now—"

"I don't hate—"

"Tommy, let me finish," Trini said firmly. Kim suppressed a giggle at Trini's innate improv skills. The girls had written a list of possible comebacks and what to expects from Tommy, supplying their own repeated phrases as rebuttals. _"Tommy, let me finish"_ was first on the list.

"I know you two are in a fight but, I can't take it anymore. Kim, Tommy is my friend too and I don't want to be mad at him. Sorry if you don't like it."

"Well, I don't," Kim barked awkwardly, silently cursing her delivery. She wished she could do that one over.

"Kim," Tommy said suddenly, though neither girl was surprised to hear it. Tommy's pleading call was the mate to _"Tommy, let me finish."_

"Whatever, I'm so out of here," Kim groaned, clutching her bag she'd brought in as the sole prop, for authenticity, and stormed out, making sure to slam the back door as she did so. Kimberly howled with glee as she ran off to her house, anxiously awaiting Trini's informative phone call.

Back inside, Trini fought back a smile as she turned back to Tommy. "I'm sorry she's being like this."

"Look, I'm really glad to hear you're not mad at me anymore but, if this is gonna cause a fight between you and Kim, I don't want—"

Trini stopped to consider Tommy's words. These were not the words or concerns of a man who would intentionally hurt his best friend. But hurt her he had. Evermore convinced to seek out the truth behind Tommy's bizarre actions, Trini decided to forego the rest of her remaining speech and just speak the truth.

"Tommy, what the hell happened? I don't get it, this isn't you. Why on earth would you tell Jason to break up with Kim? Surely you knew it would hurt her?"

Tommy sighed and sank back into the couch, "Of course I knew it would hurt her."

Trini stared back at him, desperate to understand. "Then why? And why would you then tell her you were the one to suggest it?"

"I…I felt guilty for telling Jason to do it," Tommy said quietly.

"So what? You thought she'd just forgive you for at least being honest?"

Tommy rubbed his forehead. He knew he didn't have a leg to stand on unless he told Trini the absolute truth. But how?

"No," he started, "I knew she'd be mad but…God, Trini…I really messed up."

Trini snickered, "You bet your ass you did."

"No, I mean…I never wanted to hurt her."

Trini nodded, as though his point was moot. She knew he didn't mean to. The question was…why?

"I thought….I thought maybe…"

Trini's face was contorted in a look of anger and frustration. If the boy could just spit it out already.

"Tommy, just say it! Why?"

"I'm in with love her!"

Trini's face dropped. Staggering back to find the chair, she sank into the cushion.

"Oh my God," she muttered.

Tommy sprang from his seat and ran to Trini's side, "Please, don't say anything, okay?"

Trini eyes remained fixed on nothing in front of her, staring out mindlessly as she tried to process the depths of Tommy's confession.

"Trini?" Tommy asked, "Trini?"

The slim Asian girl finally looked up, tears brimming, "Tommy! You idiot!"

"Oww!" He whined as Trini's fists collided with his arms. "Trini! Trini! Stop!"

"That's why you told Jason to break up with her?"

"I needed to prove a point!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Trini, stop! I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you just tell her like a normal person?"

"How could I, Tri? She was totally in love with Jason!"

"Yeah well, you made short work of that!"

Tommy gave the girl an unimpressed glare, "And now she hates both of us."

"I can't believe this," Trini scoffed.

"You can't say anything to her, okay? Please? Promise me?"

Trini narrowed her gaze and crossed her arms, "And why shouldn't I?"

Tommy searched for a valid reason, "Because…I…don't want her to know."

"If you never planned on telling her, then why bother breaking them up?"

Tommy frowned. Trini had a point. _Damn it._

"You thought you'd be the hero, didn't you? Make Jason the bad guy and then swoop in and save her, didn't you?"

Tommy gave Trini a guilty smile and bowed his head, "Yeah, I guess…I guess that's kind of what I thought would happen."

"Tommy, what if Kim didn't feel the same way? Ya know? Then you would have broken them up for nothing and hurt her in the process."

"How _does _Kim feel about me?"

"She hates your guts."

Tommy's face sank at these words. He fell to the floor and slammed his back against the chair where Trini sat. Her brow furrowed, Trini sighed and crawled to the floor to sit beside him, resting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't really hate you, you know. She's just angry, and she's hurt. She just doesn't understand why you did what you did."

"If she would have let me explain—"

"She wouldn't have heard you, Tommy. All she thinks is that you've got some hidden grudge against her or something."

"So how am I supposed to tell her anything now?"

Trini shrugged and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder, "You need to prove to her that you're sorry."

"Yeah…"

"But don't jump the gun, ya know? If you and Kim can settle this, and I know you will, you'll need to reestablish your friendship first."

"Oh, of course."

"Don't go rushing into this confession shit when you guys start talking again. It'll just make her angry if she knows that had anything to do with Jason."

"She still loves him, huh?"

Trini glanced over her shoulder and gave him a smile, "I think she'll always love Jason. But is she _still in love_ with Jason? No. I think she understands that no matter what you said to him, whether or not you ever said anything to him, he was still the one who went ahead and broke up with her. She's just hurt that you weren't there to support her."

Tommy nodded, "I wanted to be Tri," he sighed, "I just…I didn't…I don't know how to just be Kimberly's friend anymore."

"Well, you're gonna have to suck it up and try," Trini said flatly. "If I were you, I'd just make the best effort to show her you're sorry and move on."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right," she said with a wry smile. Tommy managed a small laugh in spite of himself. "God, what would you two do without me?"

"I don't know, Tri. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shuffle**_

_**Summary:**__ There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Power Rangers._

**_Chapter Three  
September 26_****_th  
7:38am_**

"Trini!" Kimberly shrieked as she rushed toward her friend. "What the hell is going on? I waited for your phone call all night!"

Trini glanced back at the girl and gave her a guilty smile. "Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I forgot."

Kimberly stared at her aghast, "You forgot? How could you forget? What did he say? What happened?"

Trini exhaled slowly, debating whether or not to tell Kimberly the truth.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kim balked.

Trini shook her head, "Nothing. He didn't say anything. But I'm working on it."

Kim groaned and stormed over to her own locker, begrudgingly fiddling with her combination.

"He does seem really sorry though," Trini said.

"I'm sure he does," Kim muttered as she popped open the door, a small quarter folded piece of paper falling out. Kim snickered as she opened the sheet, reading its contents.

"What? What's up?"

"I'll give you one guess who it's from," Kim cringed.

"What's it say?"

"Can we talk? Lunch outside by the wall. Tommy," Kim read aloud before looking back at Trini for confirmation.

"So, are you gonna talk to him?" Trini wondered.

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. I guess so. Might as well."

"Good. I think that's really healthy."

Kim snickered, "Besides, I kind of miss the jerk wad."

Trini laughed, though her nerves inside were boiling over. "So, give any thought to this weekend?"

Kim shut her locker and gave Trini a curious look before remembering what she meant.

"Oh, the movie? Sure, why not. I don't really see the point in going to the dance."

"Excellent. I'll let Adam know next time I see him."

"Oh, Adam's coming too?"

"Well, I mentioned it to everyone the other day and he was the only one said yes so…"

"So what am I? Your consolation prize?"

Trini shot Kim a scolding look, "You know I'd rather just go with you. But everyone else is going to the stupid dance."

"Well, why don't we just go too, then? Drag Adam to the dance with us. We can all be mopey and single together."

Trini laughed, "I don't think he signed up for that."

"Oh fine. Whatever. Yeah, we'll go see the movie with Adam."

"Good. Okay, so, I'll catch you after school then, let me know how lunch goes with Tommy."

"If it happens," Kim said flippantly as she waved good bye to Trini.

_**September 26**_**_th  
__9:20am_**

Tommy was forever thankful he'd managed to find a seat in the back row of English today. One, he needed more sleep. Two, Kim was all the way across the room near the front. He'd be able to sneak out of class and avoid her until lunch without any problems.

He was sure that Trini hadn't said anything to Kim about his confession. They'd briefly locked eyes before entering second period and nothing in Kim's face gave away any knowledge of his secret passion. He'd actually sighed in relief when Kim had merely scowled at him and took her seat before class.

With his head back and eyes fluttering to stay open, Tommy suddenly felt a tap on his arm. He sat up quickly to find another classmate sitting beside him with a note between his fingers, prodding him to retrieve it. Tommy rubbed his eyes and smiled politely, taking the paper from the boy.

He slowly and quietly unfolded the sheet as he watched his teacher continue her lecture.

He then returned his focus to the note and his heart stopped for a moment. It was from Kimberly. He looked up to find her in her seat, facing forward while taking notes for class. He turned back to the paper and read it again.

_Got your note. Let's talk at lunch, Kim._

It was a small victory, in the scope of things, but a victory nonetheless. Tommy's lips curled into a smile as he scrambled for a pen deep within his bag before scrawling back a reply.

He tapped the classmate who'd given him Kim's note and silently asked him to pass it back. The boy nodded as Tommy watched the small parcel travel back up to Kim's desk.

He continued to spy as Kim glanced over her shoulder and look right at him. He smiled briefly as Kim nodded discreetly after reading his response and returned to her notebook.

Tommy sighed as he watched her for a moment longer, his entire day now hinging on the meeting at lunch.

_**September 26**_**_th  
__11:32am_**

Third period was a blur. Tommy raced from his last class and practically bowled over a row of juniors exiting their room as he sped to his locker in order to meet up with Kim on time.

As it was, he was already two minutes late. Lunch started at 11:30. He ran down the stairwell, taking two at a time before reaching the door and heading outside. He scanned the area but did not see her. Breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't missed her yet, Tommy waltzed toward the far wall and took a seat.

"Tommy?" a girl's voice called out.

He whipped his head around to see Katherine Hillard standing before him. He smiled politely as he noticed her. She looked good today; different but good. Her long, blonde hair was down around her shoulders, her face looked slightly more made up than usual and she was wearing an uncharacteristically short skirt. _Not that she probably shouldn't wear shorter skirts more often,_ Tommy thought to himself. Kat had killer legs. Long, lean, dancer's legs.

"Hey, what's up Kat?" He smiled as she remained standing.

"Umm, I'm in class right now but I had to pick something up in my locker and I saw you out here so I thought I'd say hi."

Tommy smiled again, noticing a faint blush in the girl's cheeks as she spoke. He loved her accent; the way certain words would dip or rise when she spoke. It was adorable.

"Hi," Tommy supplied awkwardly with a wave.

Kat giggled, "Umm, wow…this is really nerve wracking. Umm…do you…are you…you know about the dance on Saturday, right?"

Tommy swallowed a lump in his throat. _Was she about to ask him what he thought she was about to ask him?_

"Uh…yeah, yeah. The homecoming dance," he said innocently.

Kat smiled and nodded, "Right, that one. Well….."

Kimberly had just finished conferring with Trini, who left her with well wishes but said nothing more about Tommy. _What a useless plan_, Kimberly thought to herself. _If Trini couldn't get any answers, what was the point?_

She sighed and headed for the door to outside when she stopped in her tracks. Peering out the window, she saw Katherine; talking to Tommy.

"Oh God, she's probably asking him to the dance," she muttered quietly as she continued to watch. "Too bad she's so not his type."

"Yes," Tommy said as he stood up to face Kat directly. An odd sensation, Tommy noted, to not have to look down to talk to a girl. He'd never realized just how tall Kat really was until now.

Kat's face lit up, "Really?"

Tommy laughed, "I'd be honored."

Kat giggled and swatted his arm playfully, "Great."

"So, I'll uh…we can meet up after school or something and hash out the details or whatever."

Kat nodded before leaning over to place a kiss on Tommy's cheek. He blushed as she pulled away and gave his arm a squeeze before waving good bye.

Kimberly nearly dropped her food. _Did he just say yes?_ She thought to herself as she watched Kat emerge from the outside.

"Hey Kim!" Kat's chipper voice called out to her.

Kim shook off her daze and stared back at Kat, "Hey."

"I just asked Tommy to the dance! Guess what? He said yes!"

Kim smiled tightly, "Oh yeah? Awesome. See, I told ya to just go for it."

"Yeah, you and Trini both. Thanks for the encouragement. And thank you for being cool with it. I know you and Tommy are in a weird place right now but, you guys are such good friends I'm sure you can work through whatever it is."

Kim nodded but said nothing, a strange sensation suddenly taking over.

"And like I said to Trini, if you should be mad at anyone, it's Jason. What a jerk, right?"

Kim laughed curtly and forced a smile, "Yeah, totally."

Kat laughed, "Yeah. Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye," Kim sang before rolling her eyes as she begrudgingly headed for the door.

Tommy was still outside, having now returned to his seated position against the wall when Kimberly came out. He turned and saw her approaching. He made a move to stand up before Kim held out her hand to stop him.

"Don't get up. I've changed my mind. I don't really want to talk."

Tommy sat back down and gave her a confused look, "Why not?"

Kim sighed and shrugged, "Cause I just don't want to," she supplied dryly.

Tommy nodded but his hurt expression remained, "Okay…" he said unconvincingly.

"So…." Kim started, wanting to prod him about Kat's proposal, "So, I guess I'll see ya."

Tommy nodded silently, watching as she spun around and walked back inside. He sighed heavily before shaking his head and resuming his lunch.

Kim marched across the cafeteria once she was inside again; disposing of her barely touched lunch and ran straight for the restroom. Making a beeline for the farthest stall, clutching her stomach as she dry heaved into the bowl. She was on the verge of tears; her chest was tightening in pain. What the hell was wrong with her suddenly? She swore she could have felt the sensation when she saw Kat talking to Tommy and again when Kat spoke to her.

_It wasn't….no…..it couldn't be_. Kimberly shook her head violently and stood up from her crouched position and dashed to the sink to wash off her face. She laughed suddenly at the wild thought she'd had.

"What an idiot!" Kim laughed into the mirror before shaking her head and exiting the bathroom.

_**September 26**_**_th  
__2:32pm_**

"So, I have a dilemma," Jason blurted out immediately as he leaned against the locker wall.

Tommy moved his door out of the way to face his friend before smirking, "Oh yeah?"

"I've been flooded with propositions," Jason said melodramatically.

Tommy laughed, "That's hardly a dilemma, Jase."

"Well that's easy for you to say, bro. You don't even want to go to the dance."

"Actually," Tommy started as he emptied his backpack, "Turns out I'm going."

Jason stood up and punched Tommy's arm, "Serious? With who?"

"Kat," Tommy supplied with a shrug. "She asked me today at lunch and I said yes."

Jason laughed wildly as he punched his friend again, "Nice one, bro."

Tommy laughed, "Thanks."

"Damn. Well, look; here's my dilemma," Jason started, leaning into the locker once more.

Tommy finished his transfer of books from bag to locker and shut the door before leaning up beside his friend.

"You and Kim still fighting?" Jason asked seriously.

Tommy gave him a confused look and sighed, "Yeah. We almost talked today but then she got all weird—"

"Do you think she'd go with me if I asked her?"

Tommy's face visibly shifted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"

Jason caught the look and smirked, "So that's a no, then?"

Tommy checked himself before clearing his throat, "No. No….I mean…I don't know bro."

Jason nodded, unaware of the turmoil now building up inside Tommy's being.

"It's just…I know we broke up and I said I wanted to have fun and whatever but…I haven't been to a dance with anybody but Kimberly since I was a freshman ya know? With Kim I'd know what to do, what to expect and I just don't want to deal with the hassle of finding a new girl for this."

Tommy snickered, "But what about Kim being too clingy? Delusional?" he asked bitingly, trying hard to contain his frustration.

"Yeah, that's the down side. I don't want her to think that I want to date her again by asking her to the dance, ya know?"

Tommy's jaw hurt, he was clenching it so hard. "So don't ask her then."

"What's your problem, man?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Tommy steered his temper, fearing he'd already given away too much. "Nothing. I just…you know what? Forget it. Don't listen to me anymore. Do what you want."

Jason stared at him for a moment longer before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna ask her."

Tommy fought the urge to slam Jason up against the wall, "If that's what you want to do, man."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go find her. I'll catch ya later, bro."

And with that, Jason took off, leaving Tommy standing there, conflicted, frustrated and angry. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

_**September 26**_**_th  
__2:41pm_**

"It was like a free-for-all!" Trini laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she leaned against her car door.

Kimberly giggled as she tossed her backpack inside her own vehicle, listening to Trini rehash the madness that had occurred in the last few hours of school that day.

"Aisha came running up saying she couldn't take it anymore and basically threatened Rocky to just go the dance with her, which he of course agreed to. Then Zack got mad that Rocky and Billy now have dates and he doesn't so he grabbed Tanya and asked her out which left Adam visibly upset so I finally gave in and asked Adam. Well that made Tanya mad to which Adam suggested a group date, which got everyone mad."

Kimberly shook her head, "So what happened? Are you going to the dance with Adam now?"

Trini sighed, "No. I pulled him aside later and told him to ask Tanya. He obviously wanted to, and she obviously wanted to ask him. I just gave them a little shove in the right direction. Zack was none to pleased…but I finally agreed to go with him instead, non-exclusively of course. We're more each other's chaperones than dates, really."

Kim laughed, "So, you're going to the dance now…everyone's got a date except me…"

Trini gave her friend an apologetic smile, "I know. I'm sorry Kim."

"It's okay. I'll just….I'll tell you how the movie is and then we'll go see it again together."

"Kim?" Jason's voice called out.

Trini and Kim ceased their laughter as they turned to regard the boy in red.

"Hey Jason," Kim said nervously before shooting Trini a worried look.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, giving Trini a polite but somber wave.

Trini returned the gesture and then looked at Kim, "I'm gonna go…Kim, just stop by later if you want."

Kim gave Trini a pleading look but nodded as Trini slipped into her car and took off. Kim waved good bye in defeat as she turned back slowly to face Jason again.

"So, what's up?" She asked tersely.

Jason smiled and bowed his head, "Umm…How've you been?"

Kim bit her lip and snickered, "That's not what you came over here to ask me."

Jason laughed as he looked up again to face her, "You know me too well."

Kim managed a small laugh and raised an eyebrow in silent anticipation, "So? What is it?"

"I've missed you."

Kim felt her heart sink, "I bet."

Jason laughed nervously, "Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

Kim chewed her bottom lip feverishly, "No."

Jason's lips curved into a triumphant smile, "Would you want to go with me?"

"What about just having fun this year?" She reminded him.

Jason sighed, "Look, I know what I did was a shitty thing to do. I handled it badly."

"I know that Tommy told you to do it," Kimberly blurted out.

Jason nodded, "And I never should have listened to him. Kim, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You did. You both did," she mumbled.

"Please, just give me another chance and be my date to the dance?"

Kimberly stared back at Jason's beautiful, pleading eyes. Dark, smoldering eyes; rich and brown. He reminded her of someone else in that moment…Tommy_. _

_Tommy, _she thought to herself. If Tommy hadn't interfered, she wouldn't even be in this mess. She'd already be going to the dance with Jason. If Tommy hadn't interfered they'd still be friends. He'd help calm her nerves about going to the dance with Jason. They'd shared in their annual ritual of dancing to one song together and laugh hysterically at all the official couples nervously swaying in tandem. They'd joke endlessly about one day spiking the punch but never really doing it. They'd sneak outside for air while Kim gave Tommy a lecture about asking a cute girl to dance. Tommy wouldn't be going to the dance with Kat.

"Yes," Kim said with a firm nod.

Jason's sighed and grinned from ear to ear, "Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated again, this time not so boldly.

"Okay…" Jason stammered, unsure what his next move should be. "Umm, great. Well, I'll talk to you later then…"

"Okay," she nodded, giggling nervously at Jason's awkwardness.

"Okay," he echoed, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his lips.

Kim bit her lip as he kissed the top of her hand before giving it a squeeze. He smiled and gave her a wink before waving good bye. She waved back absently before spinning around and unlocking her door, sinking into the seat deliriously. She'd show them. She'd show Tommy that he was wrong. She'd show Jason that he was wrong. _God, what was she doing?_

Kim laughed maniacally before shaking her head and starting up her car.

_**September 26**_**_th  
__7:15pm_**

"You're what?" Trini shrieked into the phone.

Kim hadn't come over after school like Trini thought she would. And the girl's hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about Kim's lunch time chat with Tommy. So after dinner, when Trini still hadn't heard from her, decided to call Kim.

"He asked me and I said yes."

Trini was quickly rendering her floor into nothing with her frantic pacing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Kimberly was going to the dance with Jason? The same Jason that dumped her the first day of school after three years and barely looked back?_

Trini was disturbed. Kimberly was up to something; that much she knew. Kim was a hopeless romantic but not naïve. She wouldn't just simply forgive Jason for what happened regardless of how she still felt about him.

"Kim, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kim chirped.

"What's on your mind? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kim scoffed.

"You won't even talk to Tommy but you're going to the dance with Jason?" Trini accused.

"Jason is my boyfriend!"

"_Was_ your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, and don't forget who made it so!"

"So that's it then? You're just going to get back together with Jason and forget all the hurt he caused you?"

"The hurt _Tommy _caused," Kimberly reminded her bitterly.

"Jason's not in the clear here, ya know?" Trini reasoned, "He's still the one who actually did the breaking up!"

"You should have seen him Tri," Kim explained, "He looked really pathetic, asking me out again."

"I can't believe this," Trini huffed, "So I guess Tommy's forgiven then too? I mean, if you and Jason are okay again?"

"Are you crazy? No way, Tommy's still way on my shit list. Boyfriends are allowed to be stupid, best friends are not."

"Wow," Trini snickered, "I'll remember that."

"Come on Trini," Kim whined, "I'm not an idiot, ya know? I'm still wary of Jason but if he wants to try again, I'm willing too."

"I just don't get how you can forgive him and not Tommy."

"I will…in time. I just…Tommy was always the one guy I never thought would hurt me, ya know?"

Trini was struck silent. If she could tell Kim the truth…not that Tommy's methods were logical…but at least she'd know that hurting her was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

"I know," Trini conceded, she wouldn't know where to begin if she could tell Kim the truth.

"Look, we'll talk more tomorrow. I love ya, Tri. Please don't be mad at me."

Trini mustered a small chuckle, "I'm not mad. I love you too."

"You're right ya know about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well, if Jason and I are getting back together, I guess I have to forgive Tommy. I mean, I don't want things to be awkward. They've become really good friends. I don't want their friendship to suffer because of me."

Trini almost rolled her eyes out of their sockets. If Kim only knew the irony…

"Good….I'm glad to hear that."

"Okay well, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Trini hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed, cursing herself for being the secret keeper. Things were about to get really ugly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shuffle**_

_**Summary:**__ There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Power Rangers._

**_Chapter Four  
_****_September 27th  
_****_7:40am_**

"Yeah that sounds good," Tommy nodded as he and Kat discussed their schedule for the dance that evening. Kat smiled and was just about to leave when Aisha came running up to them, Rocky and Adam in tow.

"Oh my God you guys are never gonna believe this! Jason and Kim are back together!"

Kat snickered, "Really?"

Tommy's face immediately turned to a scowl, "No they're not. They're just going to the dance together."

"Well, they may be doing that too but they looked pretty cozy this morning."

Kat laughed as she shook her blonde locks from her shoulders, "I can't believe they're really back together."

"I know," Aisha nodded.

"Girls are unbelievable," Rocky chimed in. "Who cares!"

Aisha rolled her eyes and waved good bye to follow Rocky as they took off, leaving Adam standing there with Tommy and Kat.

"So, things are obviously better with you and Kim then?" Kat decided, looking over at him.

Tommy cleared his throat, "Uh, no. Kim and I haven't actually made up."

"Oh," Kat winced.

"I'm sure you will," Adam encouraged as Kat nodded in agreement. "If she's with Jason again, right?"

"They're not back together, Adam," Tommy insisted, verging on whining.

"Hey guys," Jason suddenly called out. The trio looked to the source and saw their mutual friend approaching, hand in hand with Kimberly.

Tommy turned quickly to face the inside of his locker, lest his rage be detected.

Adam and Kat returned the couple's hello and offered humble congratulations.

Kim bit her lip and thanked them bashfully as Jason snuck a kiss to her cheek.

"I finally came to my senses, didn't I baby?" Jason cajoled as the foursome laughed nervously.

Kim noticed Tommy buried in his locker and tried to inconspicuously watch him, hoping he'd finally emerge and face her.

"I was just waiting for Kat," Adam said after a minute. Kat smiled and nodded before turning back to Tommy and giving his arm a squeeze.

The gesture was enough to pull him from hiding and as he did so, locked eyes with Kimberly for a brief moment. She attempted a small smile as Tommy just stared, Jason still holding onto her one hand while he fished through his locker with the other; like she was a puppy on a leash.

"Umm, I'll see you later then, Tommy?" Kat supposed, breaking him of Kim's trance.

"Yeah," he said absently, before a vicious thought entered his head. He just had to know something. "See ya later."

No one saw it coming, least of all Kat. As the blonde released her grip of Tommy's arm, he caught her hand and pulled her back into him, kissing her square on the mouth.

Adam blushed wide eyed as Jason whistled. Kimberly's jaw clenched inexplicably as she watched their lips slowly ease into the kiss. When Tommy finally pulled away, Kat exhaled with a goof smile across her face.

"Umm…okay then…bye," she said dreamily as Tommy lovingly waved her off. Adam patted Tommy's back as he followed Kat and said good bye.

Jason was still laughing, sending a playful punch to Tommy's side, "Stallion."

Tommy smirked before his eyes fell back to Kim, and right there he knew. She felt something for him too, even if she didn't know it. Her behavior outside during lunch was strange enough to prompt his suspicions. It was too convenient that her turnaround had occurred mere seconds after Kat had asked him to the dance. And now she'd said yes to Jason? And now they were supposedly back together? Yet she hadn't forgiven _him_?

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Tommy felt he was onto something. And Kimberly's current reaction only confirmed his theory.

Kim ripped her eyes away from Tommy's and tugged on Jason's hand. He glanced over his shoulder and held up a finger to his free hand, telling her to wait. She huffed as Tommy continued to stand beside them, watching them; smirking.

"What?" Kim finally barked at him.

Tommy rubbed his chin and shook his head, "Nothing," he said proudly. "Not. A. Thing."

Kim shot daggers his way as he swiftly shut his locker door and patted Jason on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," he said as Jason nodded, half listening as he finished grabbing his books.

He shot Kim one more glare before leaving, "See ya in class."

Kim stared at him incredulously. Where the hell had that come from? And why did she even care? She'd thought all night about reconciling with Tommy but now…now there was this mysterious rage she felt. She was angry at him all over again…but for a new reason. That nagging feeling she'd experienced the other day came back when she saw Tommy kiss Katherine. She'd recognized it for it was then but couldn't bring herself to admit she'd felt it. Was she…_jealous??_

"You ready to go, baby?" Jason whispered, squeezing her hand.

She shook off her thoughts and smiled back at Jason. "Yeah."

"I didn't think Tommy had it in him. Can you believe he just kissed Kat like that?"

Jason's laughter was muffled by her thoughts once more. What was happening to her? It was just good, old fashioned possessiveness, right? She'd always been the number one girl in Tommy's life, despite never actually wanting to date him. Sure, he was cute enough; really cute in fact. His new long hair; slicked back into that ponytail, his tall, muscular but lean body, his piercing brown eyes, his beautiful full lips that always held a brilliant smile….okay fine, Tommy was downright gorgeous. Maybe even more gorgeous than Jason. But Kimberly had never thought about him that way. Okay, maybe once when she was seven but, never in the way that she'd thought about Jason. And Tommy certainly hadn't ever thought of her as anything more than a friend. Obviously, or they would have probably dated by now. The two were so close for so long, surely if one of them had liked the other, something would have happened. They'd even been mistaken for a couple once or twice; their closeness, their goofy behavior around each other, even their arguments had led complete strangers to believe they were together.

_No,_ Kim thought to herself_, I don't like Tommy? I mean, I love him like a brother. He's my best friend err…was….my best friend. _

_That's all this is,_ she silently told herself. _I'm just pissed that I'm not getting his attention anymore, I can admit that. But not because I want Tommy. I just want his attention as a friend. Exactly, I just want to be his best friend again and that's easily fixed. I'll just talk to him in English and we'll be good as new. _

Once more she found herself being shaken from her thoughts by Jason. She looked up as he stared back at her, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry baby, what'd you say?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "I said I'll see you later."

"Oh, yeah. Okay," she nodded feebly.

Jason snickered and kissed her, unaware that she kept her eyes open and barely kissed back.

"I love you," he said. Kim smiled, though she suddenly questioned if she felt the same. Jason's declaration was nothing new; the two had said the "L" word a long time ago, getting back together made the phrase seem obligatory now.

"I love you too," she whispered as he kissed her once more and ducked into his class. Kimberly groaned as she walked onward toward her own room, her mind now questioning her desires.

_**September 27**_**_th  
__8:57am_**

"He just kissed her! Like, on the mouth! In front of everybody!"

Trini stared at Kim in awe, fighting the urge to laugh. "Why do you care?"

Kimberly gawked at her friend, "Don't think I don't know what he's doing, Tri."

Trini was close to losing it. Between frustration and amusement, she could easily break at anytime. "And what exactly is he doing, Kim?"

"I can admit that I like having Tommy's attention, ya know? It's not unheard of. I'm just as possessive of your attention, right?"

"So what? You think Tommy's trying to make you jealous?"

"Exactly! I think he's mad that I'm still mad and he's trying to show me that he doesn't need me anymore!"

"As a friend, right?" Trini asked, far more aware of what Kim's words were implying than she was.

Kimberly stopped for a moment and blinked at Trini curiously, "Yes, of course as a friend," she said nervously.

_Did Trini suspect something? Was she giving off signals that she possibly liked him more than just a friend?_

"Maybe he really likes Kat," Trini offered, unable to think of anything more useful to say.

Kim scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"I ask you again," Trini sighed, "Why do you care?"

"I don't care if he likes Kat; I just don't want that poor girl being used for some twisted scheme of his."

"And you think Tommy's got some twisted scheme that involves replacing you as his best friend?"

Kim stared back at Trini like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Trini however, remained skeptical but simply shrugged as she shut her locker door.

"Kim, you and Jason are back together, right?"

Kim shrugged, "Yeah."

"And you're happy you're back together, right?"

Kim shrugged again.

"So, just talk to Tommy and make up and everything will be back to the way it was."

Kim nodded, unconvinced. Nothing could go back to the way it was, because something entirely new was brewing.

Trini watched her friend in silent contemplation. She knew her suggestion was pointless. Nothing would ever be the same again. Tommy's feelings for Kimberly had been news to her, though they shouldn't have been. Though their trio had always been equally affectionate, an intangible force bound Tommy and Kimberly closer. But Kim had never given signs of ever wanting more from Tommy….until recently. Trini wasn't blind. Kim's petty ramblings could fool everyone else, but Trini knew better. Tommy's new affection toward Kat had nothing to do with mere, platonic jealousy. Kimberly was catfight jealous; bulging, green eyed, jealous.

Which could only mean one thing; Kimberly had feelings for Tommy too. Though Trini would be much harder pressed to get that information from Kim like she had Tommy. Kimberly was a proud creature; and when threatened, shut down entirely.

No, Trini would have to let Kimberly come to her with this one. And in the mean time, Trini thought to have a chat with Tommy about his apparent performance at the lockers this morning. Kim was perceptive in a way; that Tommy was using Kat to make Kim jealous, of that Trini was sure of.

"Hey," Tommy voice suddenly broke the malaise.

Trini whipped her head around to face him, sending him a knowing scowl as she did so.

He looked at her defensively and shrugged, unable to say anything in present company.

"Great," Kim mumbled. "I'll catch ya later, Trini."

"Wait," Tommy said quickly, grabbing Kim by the wrist. She flinched slightly before he let go and turned to face him.

"Can we talk? On our way to class?" He continued, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kim looked to Trini and gave her a knowing smirk before returning to Tommy and nodding curtly.

Tommy too looked to Trini who simply shrugged before spinning on his heels to catch up with an already walking Kimberly.

"What do you want?" She snapped as she felt him stroll up beside her.

"I'm glad you and Jason are back together," he lied.

"Somehow I doubt that," she sneered.

Tommy sighed, "I was hoping that if there's a chance for Jason, there's a chance for us again?"

The warning bell chimed, though Kim merely acknowledged it. "Why? It's not like we dated and then broke up," she laughed bitterly.

Tommy swallowed with difficulty, "Well, it kind of is, in a way. I mean, I hurt you as badly as Jason did, maybe worse."

"You're damn right you did!" She barked, "And you know, I was thinking that I could forgive you but after that bullshit this morning, forget it!"

Tommy reared back in shock, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That kiss with Katherine? Don't think I don't know whose benefit that was for!"

"You think I did that for you? Why? Why do you care who I kiss?"

The first final bell rang, unheard by the two as the straggling students whipped by them in a frenzy. They were on their own time right now, soaring with fists full of apparent and hidden emotions.

"Because you're just using that poor girl to make me jealous!"

"What? Why would I want to make you jealous? What possible reason could I have to want to make you jealous? I thought this was about our friendship, Kim! Remember? How badly I hurt you _as a friend_?"

"It is! And you made it abundantly clear this morning that you don't need me as your friend anymore!"

"How? By kissing another girl? Like you said Kim, it's not like we were dating!"

"Well it's not like you're in love with me either, so what the hell else could it possibly be?"

The last final bell chimed, signaling to them of their already made tardiness.

"Shit," Kimberly huffed as she ran to the door, stopping only to realize that Tommy wasn't immediately behind her.

He was frozen in his spot, unable to move. The truth had been so close to escaping…he didn't know whether to thank or curse the bell. He shook off his stupor as Kim swatted his chest.

"Look, it's obvious we can't get along right now so let's just go back to avoiding each other." Kim hissed quietly, her hand on the knob.

"Have it your way," he seethed, pushing past her to enter the room.

She followed suit a moment later, the class and their teacher all looking at them expectantly. The pair hung their heads ashamedly and ran to the nearest, empty chairs.

"Oh good, Mr. Oliver and Miss Hart," their teacher said dryly. "Since you both arrived late, you can partner together. Shakespeare. I want reports by next week from every group on what the themes are from each act as well as literary devices…."

The rest of the assignment was muted as Tommy and Kimberly both glared at each other; rage burning in their eyes as their teacher's voice broke through once again.

"Miss Hart? Mr. Oliver?"

The two looked up, embarrassed once again for being caught as Mr. Johnson gave them both a curt smile.

"Sorry," Kim muttered as Tommy rolled his eyes, handing her one of the two scripts their teacher had given him.

Tommy grimaced as he saw what they were reading; Mr. Johnson continued.

"Since everyone else was too scared to volunteer to read these parts, they're left to you two…my…tardy couple…"

Kim blushed furiously at the term used to describe her and Tommy as some of the other students snickered.

"Kim you'll read for Juliet and Tommy, Romeo. Okay, let's begin. Grant, you're reading the chorus…"

Once again the sounds of the classroom faded as Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat, stealing one final glance up at Tommy. She whipped her head back down when she saw that he too was staring back at her.

"Two households…"

_**September 27**_**_th  
__11:31am_**

"This whole thing is twisted," Zack cackled as he and Trini laughed good-naturedly.

"I know, I feel like a piñata," Trini said with a sigh.

"So, it's really okay?" Zack asked again with a bashful grin.

Trini laughed and nodded, "Yes. Have fun with Angela. Dedicate a dance to me."

Zack gave her a loving pat on the arm as Kimberly strolled up.

"You are not going to believe my morning," Kim started right away.

Zack winked at Trini before the waved good bye, Zack giving Kim's arm a tiny pinch before he walked off.

"You and Zack discussing your exciting evening?" Kimberly joked.

Trini shook her head, "No, actually. Angela Jones asked Zack to the dance and he wanted to make sure I was cool with it."

"So he dropped you to go with Angela?"

Trini shrugged, "Its fine. We weren't really going as each other's dates anyway. I think he actually likes her so, it's better this way."

"What are you going to do now?" Kim wondered.

"Probably go see my movie after all," Trini chuckled.

"Everything is so messed up," Kim sighed.

"Yeah, what happened this morning? What did you and Tommy talk about?"

Kimberly groaned and sank into the nearest chair as Trini did the same, an ever watchful eye on the clock this time.

"Kim, I hate to rush you but I can't be late again for Chemistry so, cut to the chase."

Kim gave her a pitiful look before shooing her away with her hand. "No, forget it. Go to class. I'll talk to you after school."

"Are you sure?"

Tommy stepped up beside Trini and waved, announcing his presence to both girls.

"Hey."

Kimberly groaned again and stood up abruptly, pushing between them to retrieve her lunch.

Trini watched Kimberly storm off before looking back at Tommy, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "This morning was a disaster."

"Yeah, so I've heard. Hey, what's this I hear about you kissing Katherine?"

Tommy crossed his arms and stared Trini down. If she wanted to accuse him of something, bring it on.

"So, you're not denying it? Kimberly didn't exaggerate a tiny peck on the cheek into a full blown make out session at your locker?"

"It was just one kiss on the lips," Tommy insisted calmly.

"And you did it because you suddenly have feelings for Katherine?"

Tommy shrugged, "Kat's cute enough."

Trini rolled her eyes, "You're being such a guy about this."

"Hey, if Kim can do it, so can I."

Trini pulled him by the sleeve and dragged him out into the hall. "The difference is Kim's not trying to make you jealous by dating Jason again."

"Wanna bet?" Tommy challenged.

"If you think you know something Tommy, you'd better say it!"

"I saw the way she looked at me when I kissed Kat. She's jealous Trini. And you should have heard the bullshit she said to me before class today."

"Well if you're so convinced Kim's in love with you too, why don't you just save everyone the drama and just tell her? Then you two can live happily ever after."

"Well…" Tommy started, knowing that Trini had a very good point. "What if I'm misreading her? You know her better than I do right now, has she said anything to you?"

"Other than what a dick she thinks you're being? No! Tommy, I'm not so sure you're not just seeing what you want to see. And Kim's with Jason again anyway, remember? Any chance you may have had is gone. And now, thanks to you, Kat's involved in this whole mess!"

The final bell. The damned, final bell.

Trini's eyes widened in horror, her harsh whisper turning to a loud cursing as she slung the straps of her bag over her shoulders and shoved Tommy violently, for lack of a better surface to hit.

"Screw all of you!" She screamed, running down the hall and out of sight.

Tommy reentered the lunch room, suspicious students leering at him as he emerged from the same spot they'd just heard Trini's screams. He was sure they wondered if all he ever did was get into fights with girls.

He scanned the area, looking for Zack, Billy and Adam when he spotted Kim; sitting alone outside, flipping through her script from English class.

"Go away," she mumbled, ripping into her sandwich as Tommy's shadow hovered over her.

"It's about the assignment," he insisted, sitting down across from her.

"I'll do it by myself and put your name on it," she said, still not bothering to address him face to face.

"That's no good," he laughed, hoping to break the tension.

Kimberly looked up at him at least, but with a scowl that could peel paint. "You're not funny, you're barely charming. Go. Away."

"We _both_ have to discuss this in class, Kim!"

"So?" She snapped, "Read it by yourself."

"We have to write a paper, _together_, and discuss it_, together_."

Kim slammed her book down and looked him square in the face. "We both know you don't give a shit about this assignment. So cut the crap and say what you really came here to say. And if the first words out of your mouth aren't 'I'm sorry' then don't even bother."

Tommy scoffed as he leaned in, lowering his voice, "I'm sorry about the Jason thing."

Kimberly too leaned in, whispering back harshly, "Are you sorry about the Kat thing?"

Tommy gave a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure no one else was around to hear them arguing before turning back and leaning in further. "I am not using Kat!"

"Prove it!"

He did the unthinkable. At least, in his mind he did the unthinkable. In his mind, this was the part where he'd grab her face violently and plunder her mouth with all of his passion. She'd be shocked at first but then would slowly melt in his embrace; her arms locked around his neck while his hands clutched her tiny waist until the need for air became unbearable and they'd slowly part, smiling back at one another as the soundtrack of their lives swelled in the background.

But that didn't happen. Alas, despite what Tommy wanted to believe, he just didn't know how Kimberly felt about him in return. And telling her seemed impossible. So when she challenged him all he could do was stand up, bow his head and sigh.

"I can't," he said sadly.

Kimberly watched him stand and move to leave; a bit disappointed he hadn't accepted her challenge in a more dashing, unexpected way. Something strange occurred to her in that moment. Tommy had never backed down from one of her challenges. From the time she'd dared him to eat an ant when they were five to running naked down their street when they were fourteen until just now.

"Tommy, wait," she said suddenly, shooting up to follow him. He stopped at the door and sighed as he faced her; tears she swore she saw in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I can't do this, Kim."

Kim bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"I can't stand talking to you like this, being like this with you."

Kim bowed her head and nodded slowly, suddenly overcome with tremendous fear and guilt.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore," he said quietly.

Kim's eyes shot up as Tommy gave her a sad smile and returned inside. Kimberly remained staring straight ahead, tears flooding her eyes. She let them fall, disbelieving what had just happened.

_**September 27**_**_th  
__2:31pm_**

"Wear that one dress you wore sophomore year," Jason whispered seductively in Kim's ear.

She blushed as she bit her lip, Jason's hand grazing her stomach as they walked to his locker.

"I doubt that dress still fits me!" She cooed.

"What about me? Anything special you want me to wear?" Jason asked as he popped open the locker door.

Kimberly's arms were locked around his waist, her head resting on his back as he awkwardly fished through his books.

"That one red shirt with the collar was pretty hot," she mumbled, swaying him in her embrace.

"One red shirt with the collar it is then," he said, spinning around and lifting Kim in the air, kissing her as he set her back down.

They giggled obnoxiously as Jason rested his forehead against hers, his lips about to meet her own before a loud rattling came from their right.

Kimberly's dewy expression fell as Tommy opened his locker, ignoring both her and Jason.

"Hey bro," Jason said, seemingly unaware of the ultimatum Tommy had given Kimberly earlier that day.

"Hey," Tommy replied curtly.

"Hi," Kimberly attempted, craning around Jason; now facing the inside of his locker once again.

"Hi," Tommy said, still refusing to face her.

"So bro, you and Kat made your plans for Saturday, yet?"

Tommy sighed and looked out from his locker, eyeing Kim as she nervously eyed him.

He didn't want to discuss this in front of her; that much she could tell. She gave Jason's arm a small tug and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go," she started before Jason hurriedly pulled her back.

"No, no, no, baby. This concerns you too," Jason urged, looking back to Tommy. "So? Have you?" Jason asked him once more.

Seeing there was no way of getting out of it, Tommy eyes shifted awkwardly from Kim to Jason, "Umm, we've sort of talked about it. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking, I'd rent a limo and we could all go together! The four of us!"

Kimberly opened her mouth to protest. Thankfully, Tommy took the hit.

"Sorry Jase, I'm already picking Kat up and we've made dinner reservations."

Kimberly was visibly taken aback by the depth of Tommy's explanation. She'd been grateful for him finding a way out of Jason's horrible idea; but she'd wished she didn't know about Tommy's plans with Katherine.

"Oh, bummer. Well, okay then," Jason shrugged as he shut his locker, clutching Kim's hand once more before giving Tommy one final playful shove, "Don't get caught up at the restaurant, if you know what I mean."

Jason cackled wildly at his own insinuation as Tommy laughed nervously, catching Kimberly's face as she pulled away from Jason and ran off.

Jason stopped laughing and looked back to his friend. "You guys still fighting?"

Tommy sighed and shrugged, shutting his locker before patting Jason's shoulder on his way out.

Jason stood there for a moment and nodded in afterthought before snickering, on his way to find Kimberly.

_**September 27**_**_th  
__5:36pm_**

Tommy was in his room, watching T.V. His books were scattered before him, evidence of an earlier attempt to study. When he'd flipped over his notebook and found the Romeo and Juliet script, he gave up. He needed to not think about her for awhile. That's why he'd said what he'd said. And true, while they were fighting she was still in his life, but he didn't want to fight with her anymore. And if that meant she was out of life, then so be it. At least this way they could avoid hurting each other anymore than they already had.

A small repetitive tap came from his window suddenly. He staggered for a moment as he turned to the glass and saw a series of pebbles hitting the surface. He walked over to the sill and saw Kimberly down below; her long brown hair whipping across her face. Her tiny body clad in the same short, flirty sundress she'd worn to school today. Her toned legs straining with each heave she gave a pebble as they continued to pummel his window.

He managed a small chuckle in spite of himself as he finally pried the glass open, sticking his head out to regard her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"But soft!" She chirped with a hopeful smile, dropping her remaining ammunition to the ground.

Tommy laughed; she'd caught him off guard with that remark. He quickly remembered himself and sobered up, glaring back down at her with all his strength.

"What do you want Kim?"

"To talk to you," she strained, craning her neck upwards to maintain eye contact.

"I have to study, remember? We have to read that stupid play tomorrow in class and then be ready to discuss it."

"Fine. We'll discuss the play. Keep the conversation strictly to Shakespeare."

Tommy groaned. This was not how he intended on avoiding Kimberly. But they were partners for this assignment, like it or not. And Kim was way better at this stuff than he was. Maybe he was justifying….no. This was strictly business.

"Stay there. I'll be down in a minute."

"Tis twenty year til then," she said to herself as Tommy disappeared back inside, shutting the window.

Moments later, Tommy emerged from the side of his house. Kimberly stood still underneath his window, smiling innocently.

Her sudden shift in demeanor had Tommy concerned. Did she not just run away from him mere hours ago? Was this not the same Kimberly that was yelling at him at lunch and in the hall today?

"So, how far have you read?" he asked as Kimberly looped her arm through his. Tommy pulled to move away before Kim braced his arm with her hand, refusing to let go.

"Let's walk to the park, shall we?" She suggested, ignoring Tommy's obvious discomfort.

He stared at her bewildered as she looked ahead, guiding them down the sidewalk.

"Kim,"

She wagged her finger in his face, "Strictly Shakespeare," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes as they continued down the street, stealing another cautious glance at her as they walked in silence.

"So, what's going on?" She started after a minute or two.

"I don't know Kim, you tell me."

She laughed, "No, I mean…in the play."

Tommy snickered, "There's these two families fighting."

Kim nodded, "Right. And how long have they been fighting?"

"For a long time."

"Good. And why are they fighting?"

Tommy started to answer before scratching his head with his free hand and shrugging, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nobody does."

Kim smirked as she bestowed her first glance to him since they'd begun walking. "Sound familiar?"

Tommy wagged his finger in her face, mocking her earlier statement, "Strictly Shakespeare."

Kim bit her lip and smiled. _There was the Tommy she knew and lo…..liked like a brother. _

"Okay, so…what happens in the first act?"

"There's a fight between the Capulets and the Montagues, which the Prince guy stops…"

"And tells them what?"

"To stop fighting?" Tommy guessed.

"Sort of, yes. He says…Three civil brawls bred of an airy word by thee old Capulet and Montague have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets. If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay—"

"Shall pay the forfeit of the peace," Tommy finished.

"Good," Kim said proudly. "Now, what does he mean?"

"Umm…this is…..the third time…"

Kimberly giggled as the crossed into the park. Leading them still arm in arm toward the lake, she released her grip and beckoned him to sit on the ground beside her.

He did so, reluctantly before clearing his throat and starting again. "This is the third fight you have had?" He guessed as Kimberly nodded. "And if you fight again I'll kill you?"

Kimberly clapped, "Not bad. A little rough in the translation but, not bad."

Tommy snickered as he absently plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it between his fingers.

"So, who else do we meet in this act?"

"Umm…everybody I guess, right?"

Kimberly smirked, "How far have you read?"

Tommy shrugged, "Only the first couple scenes."

"Tommy!" Kim scolded.

"What? I hate this stuff."

Kimberly shook her head and pulled out her script from her bag, flattening the spine so the pages would remain open.

"Okay, let's start from there then," she instructed, pointing to the top of the page.

Tommy looked at the script, daunted by its contents, "You expect me to read all of this?"

"You're gonna have to in class anyway!"

"Well, there's too many characters to read here," he whined.

"Just skip to the part with Romeo and Juliet. That's what Johnson's gonna have us read anyway."

Tommy grumbled before snatching the book from Kim's hands. "Fine."

Tommy scanned the page for a moment, preparing himself for the worst. He wasn't kidding; he really did hate this stuff.

Kimberly bit her lip in concentration as she watched Tommy begrudgingly read the passage, his brow furrowed intently as he traced each line with his finger, trying to keep his place while reciting.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss…"

"Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

"You don't need the script?" He asked her in awe.

Kim blushed and shrugged, "I love this play. Do you see what she's describing?" She asked, leaning into his space ever so slightly to point to the passage in the script. Tommy leaned back as the scent of her hair invaded his nostrils.

"She's holding up her hand to explain herself," Kim said, leaning back once more to face him. He shot his eyes open once again and gave her a bashful smile.

"Here," she admonished, grabbing his hand and holding it up before holding up her own and pressing her palm into his.

Tommy inhaled sharply; suddenly acutely aware of how close they were sitting.

"They're using the others words against each other. But not like, angrily. They're playing off what the other says."

"Like flirting?" Tommy ventured, realizing their palms were still pressed together before pulling away and grabbing the script again.

"Exactly like flirting," Kim said with a smirk as Tommy read on intently.

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Okay, wait," Tommy said suddenly. "I'm confused."

Kimberly laughed, "What part?"

"Well, I thought I understood what was happening but then Juliet started talking and now I'm all lost. I mean, it's easy to see what Romeo wants."

"And what does Romeo want?" She asked softly.

"He wants to kiss her," he said as the notion dawned on him. He looked up at Kim nervously as she reached for his hand once more and positioned it so that he was holding hers.

"Okay, let's break it down. They start like this, right? With Romeo holding Juliet's hand."

Tommy nodded absently, completely transfixed.

"Then he goes on to say, 'forget your hand, I wanna kiss you on the lips'."

Again Tommy nodded but said nothing, letting Kimberly direct their bodies into position.

"And Juliet says, 'you're mixing your metaphors, buddy. I'm a good girl and I don't kiss perfect strangers. But you're kind of cute so I'll just hold your hand'."

Kimberly then pressed her palm into his like she'd shown him before, bowing her head to regard the script. Tommy's eyes remained on her every move, watching how her hair fell in front of her face; the way one slender finger of her free hand tucked it behind her ear and revealed her creamy neck. She looked back up and smiled, breaking him off his trance.

"Sorry, huh?"

Kim shook her head, "Then Romeo counters with, 'I got that beat. Lets do what praying hands do, but with our lips'."

"Oh," Tommy said quietly as Kim smiled and relinquished his hand.

"So, start that part over and we'll try it with the actions, okay?"

Tommy nodded feebly and cleared his throat, clutching the script tightly with one hand.

"If I profane…"

"No, no, just skip to the last line," she clarified, "But remember to grab my hand."

Tommy nodded and lowered his head again to read, "To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Kim smacked him lightly as he laughed bashfully before remembering to grab her hand.

She nodded promptly and delivered her reply, cupping Tommy's larger hand in both of hers and directing it back up to press her palm against it once more.

"Okay, now that brings us back to where we stopped. So, I'll start with my next line; 'saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake'."

Tommy nodded dutifully and spoke his next line. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take thus from my lips by yours my sin is purged."

Kimberly smirked and placed her free hand on top of the script, blocking Tommy's view. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Something happens there," she whispered.

"Oh? Sorry. I'm confused again."

"Take a pause between 'I take' and 'thus from'."

Tommy nodded and pulled the script from under Kim's hand and clear his throat again, his other hand still pressed against hers.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take—"

The world stopped, everything went black. It took Tommy what felt like forever to realize his eyes were closed. And more importantly than that…_why_ his eyes were closed.

It was then that he felt the warm sensation of Kimberly's tongue brushing against his bottom lip. He opened his eyes for the briefest of seconds and looked out to see her sweet face attached to his; her eyes closed blissfully as her hands found their way toward his hair.

His eyes rolled back into his head as she played with his ponytail. He snapped his eyes shut once more and groaned as her tongue begged for entry. He accepted, prying his lips further apart and wrestling his tongue against hers.

They fell back onto the ground as Tommy reached for her waist, his every fantasy coming to life as Kimberly lay atop his body, hands roaming over precious layers of clothing as their mouths dueled.

She moaned softly into his mouth when his right hand dipped dangerously close to her back side, desperately wanting to hold on and squeeze.

When the need for air summoned, Kimberly sat up gasping, straddling his waist.

Tommy lifted his head as he felt her lips pull away before resting it back to the ground, panting wildly as he stared up at the sky, disbelieving what had just happened.

Kimberly waited for Tommy to look at her, and when he did; her eyes widened in horror.

A smile so blissful; so contently and decidedly in love, it scared her.

She stood up abruptly and brushed herself off, grabbing her script as she did so.

Tommy stood up after her, fixing his ponytail as he ran to follow.

"Hey!" He called out, grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her back to face him.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that….that…this shouldn't have…..I'm….I gotta go," she cried frantically, pulling away and running again.

"Kim," he pleaded as he continued to chase her down, this time grabbing her by the waist and holding on until she settled.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked as a means to calm her down.

"Are you in love with me?" She sobbed, ripping away from his hold to face him head on.

Tommy's face dropped, "What?"

"Are you in love with me?" She repeated, her tone demanding; desperate.

"Kim…I…."

"Because if you are…." She started to threaten, unsure of how exactly to back up her claim.

"What if I am?" He challenged back, his throat dry as he watched her face go from terror to anger.

"Then…." She stammered, staggering backwards as she prepared to flee. "Then I'm sorry I kissed you."

Tommy was sure he felt his heart rip right then and there. He bowed his head as Kimberly waited for an answer.

"I'm not in love with you," he said coldly, his voice shaking.

Kimberly inhaled a sharp breath, "You kissed me back!"

"Like I said, I'm still a guy," he sneered, hating himself with every word he uttered.

Kimberly's sobs were hysterical. She charged at him and for the second time, smacked him across the face. "Liar!" she screamed, running off once more.

This time though, Tommy let her go. Tears now streaming down his face as his jaw quaked in rage.

_**AN: Chapter Five, coming soon! Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shuffle**_

_**Summary:**__ There are moments in life that shaped our entire being, events that mold our entire character. Some are tragic, some hysterical. Some are horrific and some are blissful. _

_**AN:**__ In a series of flashbacks, we get to see some history of Tommy and Kimberly's friendship, from simpler times to the complicated years that adolescence brings._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Power Rangers._

_**Chapter Five  
**__**13 years ago**_

"Chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

Five year old Kimberly Hart glared at her playmate viciously, pointing to the ant hill on the ground beneath them. Young Tommy Oliver grimaced back at the girl, refusing to cooperate.

"Eat it!" Kimberly demanded.

"Uh uh!" Tommy grunted, shaking his head furiously.

"I double dared you!" the girl shrieked, her long brown pigtails bobbing as she thrust her hand toward the tiny insects once again.

"You eat it!" Tommy challenged; a small smirk upon his face.

"You first!" Kim ordered.

"We both eat one!" Tommy said, nodding hopefully.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and collapsed her rag doll body onto the grass. Tommy smiled triumphantly and fell to his knees across from her.

Their parents laughter echoed in the distance alongside random passing cars as the California sun beat down on them. This was their ritual, running the twenty feet of lawn that separated their houses, into a small patch of bushes and daring one another to perform inexplicably gross but hysterical tasks.

Tommy weeks prior, had successfully managed to dare Kimberly to perform a back flip off the swing set in his back yard. The tiny girl, already training in gymnastics and proud as a five year old could be; met his challenge. The trick resulted in skinned knees and a painful bruise to her rump. Needless to say their parents were unimpressed by their children's shenanigans. But Kimberly had completed Tommy's dare; meaning he now had to follow through with hers.

Five year old Tommy Oliver was many things. An already impressive martial artist for his young years but stubborn: perhaps a bit shy around people with a lanky body and a curly tuft of hair, but certainly not a chicken. The fact that his best friend and coconspirator was a precocious, slip of a thing, sassy brunette; did not slip his own developing mind. If a girl could do a back flip off an eight foot tall swing set and come out with a few scratches, then he could most certainly eat an ant and come out a hero.

"Eat that one!" Kimberly chirped, flicking the appointed ant toward him.

Tommy flinched, rearing back slightly as the insect was kicked his way. Kimberly giggled as the boy frantically brushed off his pant leg, a small battalion of ants already finding refuge near his ankles.

"Come on!" Kimberly huffed.

"I'm going!" Tommy insisted.

"You're too slow!"

"I'm going!" He whined again, shooting the girl a glare before slowly reaching down and allowing one specimen to crawl into his palm.

"You do it too," He reminded her.

"Uh uh, you first!" Kim told him seriously.

Tommy scrunched his face with disgust, flipping his hand over to keep the aimless traveler aboard his skin. With the thumb and forefinger of his free hand, Tommy nervously pinched the hind of the tiny creature and quickly popped it in his mouth.

Kimberly's eyes lit up with glee as she watched the boy's throat expand the instant he swallowed.

"AGH!" Tommy wretched; gagging and coughing as he ran for his house.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called out giddily.

The boy stopped abruptly at the water hose assembled on the back porch. Twisting the knob, he held the tube high above his head as water began to pour. He greedily lapped at the liquid, dousing himself in the process.

Kimberly came to stand at the edge of the porch's concrete floor, arms rigid at her sides, hands balled into fists of rage.

"Cheater!" She rumbled.

"Bawtwago," Tommy gurgled as he spoke through the stream of water.

"What?"

"That's was gross!" Tommy pouted, wiping his mouth unceremoniously.

"You're all wet!" Kim stated, as though the fact hinged on anything relevant.

The young boy was suddenly struck with an idea. Regarding his companion for the briefest second, Tommy raised his hand and aimed the firing spray in the girl's direction.

Kimberly screamed as the first wave hit her, running away while Tommy followed; dragging the cord's length behind him.

"No fair!" Kim cried, stomping her foot while she wiped her damp hair away from her face.

Tommy laughed as the hose's maximum reach tugged him back. He dropped the contraption and started to run.

"You're it!" He cackled, sprinting back across the lawn.

"Meanie!" She yelled; her socks sloshing inside her sneakers as their game of tag began.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

"Give it back!"

"No way!"

"Give it baaaaack!"

"Too bad, shrimp!"

Ten year old Kimberly Hart stood before Todd Allen; a brawny sixth grader who continually tormented the girl for her diminutive stature. The students of Angel Grove Elementary had been at recess; where Kimberly, Trini and some of their classmates had been playing 4-square on the chalk drawn boxes on the pavement.

Todd had been playing soccer in the field adjacent to the concrete when Trini's "cherry bomb" had bounced triumphantly from Kimberly's square and high into the air. As Kimberly scrambled onto the grass, hoping to catch it; she ran smack into Allen, who'd then caught the rubber sphere and had since refused to return it.

"It's mine!" Kimberly huffed.

"No it's not!" Todd scoffed, holding the ball high above his head as Kimberly continued to jump for it.

"Here take it!" The boy said sweetly, lowering the object.

Kimberly eagerly held out her hands before Todd laughed and scooped the ball back up, holding it once again over them.

"Hey!" She shrieked.

"Too slow!" He chuckled.

Kimberly's eyes bored into the boy; already an impressive five foot eight, as she contemplated a new tactic.

Trini called out to her, as did Todd's friends to him. Time stood still. As Todd continued to bait the small girl, another figure emerged from the inside. Ten year old Tommy Oliver walked absently toward the playground, his head down as he looked confusedly at the text book before him. He was having trouble in his English class, and as a result was assigned extra tutoring during half of his recess periods every day. He sighed before a loud cry was heard and he saw a rush of students barreling toward the soccer field.

Four feet, eight inches; wearing white overall shorts, a pink floral tank top and pink converse, Kimberly Hart charged at the overgrown sixth grader with all her force. The boy, not paying attention and unaware that the girl before him was a threat in anyway, continued to laugh as her feet left the ground.

But Todd Allen was not laughing now. Kimberly dove for his legs, indeed the entire lower half of his body since she barely came up to his waist. The tall young man lurched forward, his legs flying up and kicking into her as she pummeled him to the ground before plunging down onto his chest.

The sea of students immediately ran toward the action; a virtual coliseum of children watched in amazement and glee as Kimberly and Todd played Christians and Lions.

"Get off of me, shrimp!" Todd huffed, attempting to guard his face as Kimberly's flailing hands continued to parade down on him.

"Don't call me shrimp, jerk!" Kimberly hissed; her petite frame barely a speck atop Todd's expansive body.

Tommy, of average height as it was could barely see above the heads of the crowd; was unaware of who was fighting. He glanced to his sides before discovering Trini. He ran to her side and motioned toward the scuffle's center.

"What's going on?" he asked the girl.

"Todd Allen was being a jerk to Kimberly," Trini explained.

"Kimberly's in there?" Tommy said nervously, daring a quick glimpse back into the circle.

"He had it coming," Trini smirked.

Tommy shook his head as he pushed his way through the wall of bodies. Trini followed, elbows colliding with skulls as every child attempted to get the best view.

So far, the battle had been fairly one-sided; with Kimberly's incessant pounding against Todd's rather apathetic retaliations. Tommy and Trini squeezed through the mass and came out the other side, just in time to see the squabbling children be torn apart by two teachers. The crowd hissed and booed, even as they dissipated and wandered away.

Since Trini couldn't, Tommy volunteered to wait for Kimberly after school, where she and Todd had been detained by the principal. As Kimberly emerged from the office, Tommy stood to face her expectantly. She gave him a bashful grin before Todd too appeared, clearing his throat and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Kimberly?" Todd barely squeaked.

Tommy glared at the boy as Kim turned to face him, "What?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Tommy's face fell into an expression of sheer disgust as Kimberly shrugged and nodded, "Okay."

Todd smiled and waved good bye. Kimberly turned back around and skipped out of school, completely unfazed by Tommy's disapproval.

Todd Allen and Kimberly Hart were boyfriend and girlfriend for approximately four days, two hours and eight minutes. The day after Todd's proposal saw the two holding hands in the cafeteria until one day…they just….stopped holding hands.

Kimberly found Tommy at the end of that day, sitting on the sidewalk outside the school's front steps.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called to him.

The boy spun around in his seated position and smiled, "Hey Kim. Where's Todd?" He asked with the faintest hint of hatred.

"I don't know," Kim said with a shrug.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Oh," Tommy said quickly. The thought was strange to him; that someone who was either your boyfriend or girlfriend might suddenly not be. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Kim said with another shrug.

"Wanna come over for dinner?" Tommy asked in the next second, effectively moving on.

"Sure," Kim chirped, thinking nothing of the change in subject.

"My mom's making tacos," Tommy said as they started down the path.

"I love tacos," she giggled, innocently lacing her hand in his as they headed back home.

_**Four Years Ago**_

"You have to!"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so!"

"That's not fair!"

"Tommy, it's the game!"

Fourteen year old Tommy Oliver rolled his eyes as he and his friends stood outside in Trini's driveway.

"What if somebody sees me?" Tommy reasoned.

"That's the whole friggin' point!" Kimberly countered.

"Tommy, come on," Jason said. "We all have to do—"

"Your dare was not running naked down the street!" Tommy snapped as everyone giggled.

"You could have picked 'truth'," Trini reminded him.

Tommy groaned as he glanced over his shoulder, "Your parents aren't home, right?"

Trini snickered as Zack saddled up beside Tommy and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I had to kiss Billy," the boy in black recalled.

Tommy pried Zack's arm off of him before giving Billy a consoling pat, "My condolences."

Zack scoffed in mock offense as Billy blushed furiously, "Thankfully Zack was not an especially enthusiastic recipient."

The gang shook their heads at Billy's unique vocabulary before returning their attention back to Tommy.

"Where do I have to run to again?" Tommy asked nervously.

"From here to the Campbell's mailbox," Kim informed.

"Why Aisha's house?" Tommy protested.

"Because Aisha is waiting for you with her camera!" Trini scolded.

"What? You're not taking a picture of me naked!"

"We need proof, Tommy!" Kim reprimanded.

"This is humiliating," Tommy groaned.

"Aww come on, man. Just do it!" Zack chided. "Like Jase said, we all had to do crazy dares."

"Nobody else had to get naked!" Tommy whined.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before! Come on!" Kim cackled.

"You may have but they haven't!" Tommy huffed, motioning to the remaining group. Jason gave Kim a curious look before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"When we were little," Kim informed Jason quietly, knowing a sudden suspicion had been aroused. Jason laughed and nodded into her neck.

Tommy grimaced at the couple for a moment before Trini's barking stirred him back to the present.

"Do you want someone to run with you?" Trini asked annoyed.

"No way!" Zack scoffed, "He can't have help!"

"No, Trini," Tommy grumbled, "I can do this by myself."

"Get on with it, pussy!" Jason howled; receiving an icy glare from his friend as the gang broke into laughter.

"Yeah, take it off, chicken!" Kimberly added.

"I hate you all," Tommy seethed as he aggressively ripped his shirt off and threw it at Trini.

"Hey!" Trini shrieked as next Tommy removed his jeans and threw them at Billy.

The quiet boy in blue fumbled the denim pants as the remaining group whistled at their almost naked friend. There Tommy stood, fourteen years old, his trim but lanky body covered by only his boxers. He ran a careful hand through his shaggy hair before taking a deep breath.

"Here it goes," he whispered.

Despite the sensationalism Kimberly's dare had been born of, she and her friends averted their eyes as Tommy swiftly removed his trunks and tossed them aside before taking off down the street.

Once running though, the remaining gang had watched their slim friend's every move. The sheer absurdity of Tommy's precious anatomy bouncing and slapping as he sprinted pass each house.

"Nice ass, bro!" Jason howled.

"I hate you!" Tommy sneered as he continued his gallop.

"Keep going!" Trini yelled out.

"I wanna see that camera flash!" Kimberly giggled.

"Not if I break the camera first!" Tommy threatened.

The teens squinted in the evening light as Tommy's figure stopped before Aisha's home, at least three yards from where they stood. They laughed and snorted wildly as Tommy precariously fought the girl for control of the camera.

"Just let her take the picture!" Zack shouted.

"What?" Tommy yelled as a blinding flash made him stumble back.

Aisha laughed triumphantly as Tommy gasped. The kids still standing on the edge of Trini's cul-de-sac began to jump up and down, ushering Aisha hurriedly back to them as an outraged Tommy chased after.

"Hurry!"

"Way to go, Isha!"

"Nice one!"

"He's catching up!"

"You guys are so dead!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming!"

"Quick! Quick!"

"Got it!" Trini said, snatching the Polaroid from Aisha before running back inside the house.

Tommy roared in anguish as he tried to stop Trini before Zack and Jason grabbed his arms.

Billy looked away immediately, embarrassed that his friend was being held captive while still completely stark naked. "I'm gonna….go….help Trini."

Kimberly and Aisha giggled while attempting not to stare as Tommy struggled against the other boys' hold.

"Let go of me!" Tommy whined before pulling away and stumbling backward.

"Here," Zack snickered, tossing Tommy his clothes.

Tommy clutched the fabrics with a guttural pang before smirking and letting them drop the ground. "Seriously guys, who wants a hug?"

Jason cried with laughter as Tommy took off after Zack. Kimberly clung to Jason's side; half covering her face with one hand as Aisha attempted to snap more quick picks with the camera.

_**Two years ago**_

"Surprise!"

Sixteen year old Kimberly Hart shrieked as the lights came on, revealing her family and small group of friends.

"Oh my gosh!" She chirped, her hand covering her mouth as she noticed the room. A large banner with her name and congratulatory wishes hung proudly over the mantle of the Youth Center. A large buffet table loaded with all her favorite snacks and candy as well as gifts, balloons and an impressive bouquet of pink daisies.

"You guys!" Kim practically cried as she spun around and smacked Trini's arm playfully.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just helped decorate!" Trini joked as the girls embraced.

"Yeah, this was all Jason," Tommy nodded dutifully, giving Kim a quick hug.

Kimberly finished her round of embraces before turning to her boyfriend of two years, Jason Scott.

"You like it?" He asked softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She nodded but said nothing, instead planting a chaste but lingering kiss to his lips. The young man smiled as his own arms squeezed at her hips.

"Thank you," she whispered once they broke their kiss.

"Come on, let's open those presents!"

Jason led them back toward the group, everyone helping themselves to food and mingling. Kimberly excused herself to greet her family as Jason saddled up beside Tommy, who was currently dishing himself a plate.

"Thanks, bro," Jason said in hushed tones, grabbing a plate as well.

"For what?" Tommy asked casually, spooning a heap of macaroni salad onto his dish.

"Ya know, planning all this and letting me take the credit," Jason reminded him. "That's real solid, bro."

Tommy nodded with a shrug, "Yeah, sure. Whatever, right?"

"Seriously, look at her," Jason motioned with his chin. "She's so friggin' happy."

Tommy glanced over his shoulder to regard the petite brunette also, smiling sadly as he watched her talking wildly to Trini and Billy.

"Yeah, she looks like it," Tommy said.

"Seriously, bro. You have made my job so much easier. Can I like, have you on call when it comes to Kim?" Jason said half jokingly.

Tommy snickered, "Sure…" he laughed nervously.

"I think I love her," Jason said seriously. Tommy nearly choked on the fork in his mouth as Jason turned back to face him.

"Would you take this for me?" Jason asked, handing Tommy his plate, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Tommy nodded, his mouth thankfully still full of food as Jason wandered off, leaving Tommy to watch as the young man made his way toward the birthday girl.

"Sweet sixteen and never been kissed," Zack joked as Jason approached the trio.

"Hey babe, can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. Trini and Zack exchanged knowing looks before waving the couple off and heading back to the party.

Kimberly pulled Jason to the side and watched him carefully as he fidgeted before her.

On the other side of the room, Tommy spied the pair anxiously, needing for some unbidden reason to gauge Kimberly's reaction.

It was certainly what he expected, though not what he'd hoped for. And her gasps of joy didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the intimate gathering either. Before he knew it, Jason had dragged Kimberly to the center of the room and announced his proud declaration of love for the girl they'd all gathered to celebrate. Tommy feigned excitement along with the rest of the crowds more genuine congrats as cups were raised in salute.

The party continued on until early in the morning; presents were opened, cake was served, dancing was made, more food was eaten, and enjoyment was had.

Around what would be the final hour, after most of the parents had retired, Kimberly ventured outside and found Tommy, sitting alone on a giant rock sculpture outside the Juice Bar. Without a word of greeting, the girl wandered over to the spot beside him and took a seat.

The pair just sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the breeze that broke the California heat and observed the space around them. Finally, but without turning to face him, Kimberly spoke.

"Thanks, Tommy," she whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back, following her lead to remain faced forward.

"I know you planned this whole thing tonight," she said, turning to face him as she smirked.

"What makes you say that?" he baited, knowing full well she knew he was dodging.

Kimberly nudged him with her shoulder before letting her body rest against his side, "Jason doesn't do this kind of thing."

"Oh no?" Tommy inquired.

Kim giggled, "You know how I knew right away?" she asked.

Tommy shrugged, still not facing her as she continued to lean into him.

"The flowers," she supplied, "Jason buys me roses."

Tommy nodded before bowing his head with a smirk.

"You've always bought me daisies," she reminded him.

"You always wanted—"

"Always wanted to go to the park and pick daisies in the spring, yes, I remember."

To this, Tommy smiled, finally turning to face her as she sat up, "You always made me wear that stupid daisy crown or whatever."

"It's called a daisy _chain_," she corrected.

Tommy chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she sunk into his side once more.

"So…Jason...the 'L' word, huh?" Tommy asked after a moment.

Kim snickered, "Pretty crazy, right?"

"Do you love him?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't know yet. I think so. Is that bad? That I don't know for sure and he like, told everyone?"

Tommy laughed, "I can't believe he actually announced it to the entire party but…I don't know…I mean, I think it's okay to not be sure….I don't know…"

Kimberly shook her head and nuzzled Tommy's arm with her nose, "I wish I could be as certain about him as I am with you, ya know?"

Tommy's throat went dry as he relinquished his arm from about Kim's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Kimberly sat up straight once more and gave him a serious look, "Well, I know for _certain_ that I love _you_, right? I mean, you're my best friend. You're like my family. I know that you'll always be there for me and protect me and help me and never hurt me. But with Jason, I don't have that guarantee, ya know?"

Tommy considered Kimberly's words carefully before reacting. Settling on a smile and a simple nod, he once again wrapped his arm around the small girl's shoulder and rested his head atop hers.

"I know," he said, hoping his choice to omit a particular reciprocal response would go unnoticed. It hadn't, but luckily Kim never mentioned it.

"Besides, he doesn't even know what my favorite flower is!" Kim balked playfully.

Tommy chuckled heartily as Kimberly smiled; enjoying the slightest tingle she received as Tommy's laughter echoed in the air.

_**Two Months Ago**_

"I think Kim's cheating on me."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Tommy stared at the phone incredulously, mouth agape. This was the last thing he expected to hear when Jason had called him ten minutes earlier. The entire group of friends had spent the last few months partying every night, only to finally separate these last two weeks before their senior year began. Jason had left for Texas in the middle of August, and Tommy hadn't heard from his since his departure. Grateful to hear his friend's voice, all his excitement came crashing down at Jason's newest revelation.

"Kim's in love with you, bro," Tommy insisted.

"Eh, I don't think she is anymore," Jason said dismissively.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know…we had this like, intense make out session before I left…"

"Yeah, I remember," Tommy said rather quickly, not wanting Jason to go into detail.

"…and we talked about our feelings or whatever and going further…"

"Right…" Tommy clenched his teeth. It was a difficult to listen to Jason sometimes, due to the fact that despite being his best friend, he wanted to inexplicably punch the guy's lights out.

"That's why I left, really."

"What?" Tommy asked; his daydream of clocking his best friend's jaw suddenly ripped from his conscience.

"I didn't have to go to Texas with my dad, ya know? But after Kim and I talked it was…I don't know…weird…"

"Really? Why?" Tommy asked dutifully. He silently cursed himself for not listening to Jason's previous ramblings. Now the man would have to rehash all of it.

"What did you mean, 'I remember'?" said Jason suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Tommy! Bro! Wake up, dude! I said I was smooching on Kim and you said you remembered? Did Kim talk to you?"

Tommy sighed, "She kind of mentioned you guys were getting more serious."

Jason snickered, "That's the other thing, bro."

"What?"

"You, man. Don't take this the wrong way but, sometimes I just wanna beat your face in."

Thank God Jason was three states away and could not see the shock-ridden expression his face now gave. Tommy stammered a series of half grunts and sighs, trying his best to laugh at the man's exclamation.

"W, w, why?" Tommy giggled conspicuously.

"Cause Kim's obviously crazy about you, bro! I mean, not in a romantic way obviously, cause ya know, then I'd really have to beat your face in but, she talks about you all the friggin' time!"

"Really?" Tommy asked, trying to temper his eagerness with a more concerned tone.

"I get it, ya know? You guys are best buds or whatever. But do you know how many times I've had to listen to her go on and on about the crazy shit you guys did growing up? Its like, 'Hello! Kim! I know! You've told me a thousand times!' And she like, forgets that you're my best friend too, right? It's not like I don't know anything about you. I don't tell her all the crazy shit we've done!"

"I hope not," Tommy said with an uneasy chuckle.

"No doubt! I mean, she's got you on this like, pedestal or something, man. I'm never gonna be as important to her as you are and between that and now this…whatever it is she's thinking….I think we should stop now."

"Jase, that's not true, bro," Tommy said emphatically, though his heart hoped Jason's observations were the contrary.

"Kim loves you. I'm just the big brother, ya know? I've just always been around. But I mean it Jase, Kim's totally in love with you. Trust me, she's not cheating on you, bro. She's probably not even _thinking_ of cheating on you. She's never said anything to me that would prove otherwise."

"You know what this is?" asked Jason, "It's a…it's like a conflict of interest."

"What?"

"You being both our best friend. I talk to you about Kimberly; she talks to you about me…"

"Oh, no! She just mentions tiny things on occasion, bro. I'm sure the big stuff goes to Trini," Tommy assured him.

"Well, if she's so in love with me, why haven't I heard from her? I've been gone for a week now and I tried calling her but she's always busy or out with you or Trini….I mean, if she doesn't tell you everything, who's to say she's not cheating on me?"

"Do you want her to be cheating on you?"

"Of course not, bro! I just…I think something like…changed when we talked about getting serious. I mean for both of us. I think we should break up."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"But, but, but….you guys are already serious. You've been dating for three years!"

"I know. That's crazy too. I mean, I'm eighteen years old and the only girl I've dated this whole time was Kim!"

"So?"

"So?" Jason echoed, "So, maybe I'm crazy to keep this up! If I think she's not really into me anymore, and I know how I feel….why should we stay together, right?"

"But Jase, I told you, she _is_ into you! Trust me, nobody else even comes close!" Tommy pleaded, knowing his words to be sickeningly true.

"Or maybe, that's the problem, bro!" Jason chimed, a new thought suddenly rising.

"What? She likes you too much?" Tommy snorted, disbelieving how absurd that notion was.

"Yeah," Jason answered earnestly, "Maybe I can't handle how much she's into me."

If Tommy's eyes had rolled an inch farther, they would have surely fallen out of his head. That deep-seated sensation to box the man's chin with his fist suddenly rose again.

"You think she's _too_ into you?" Tommy clarified the thought slowly, his teeth clenched tightly.

"I think so," Jason said sadly, as if diagnosing someone with a terminal disease.

Tommy clutched his forehead with his free hand, suppressing the desire to slam the receiver back into its cradle. "Well…" he breathed after a moment, "Maybe you should break up with her then."

"Yeah?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Tommy repeated, "Maybe it's time to move on."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "I should try her again tonight."

"No, no, no," Tommy insisted, "Tell her in person, man. She deserves that much."

Jason considered his friend's advice, "I don't get back until the 30th,"

Tommy exhaled slowly; Jason would have to tell her at school. "Well, just make sure you guys are alone and be honest. Tell her you thought about it a lot and that you're sorry."

"Yeah," Jason said enthusiastically, "That's good. Don't even mention the cheating thing."

"She didn't cheat on you," Tommy reminded him, checking his frustration.

"Right, I mean, don't even mention that I thought she liked somebody else."

"Okay…"

"Give her the out, right? Like, tell her how we're both gonna be seniors and this is our year to like…"

"Explore other options?" Tommy suggested.

"Perfect, bro! Awesome, man. Seriously, I need to like, hire you or something!"

Tommy feigned amusement as Jason's chuckle vibrated over the phone. "Well, I should go bro."

"Oh yeah, right on," Jason said, "Hey, please don't say anything to Kim, okay?"

"Of course not," Tommy said curtly, "That would be a conflict of interest, right?"

Jason laughed, "Exactly. Okay, this is awesome. I feel better about this. I feel good. So, I'll see ya in a week, yeah?"

"Yeah. Enjoy the rest of your time in Texas," Tommy sighed.

"I'll try. Later, bro."

"Bye."

Tommy froze as the line went dead; the receiver still nestled between his shoulder and ear. He sat on his bed, staring into nothing for what felt like forever. Maybe there was a bright side to this whole mess he'd just been privy to. Kim was crazy about him, so Jason said. His own feelings had been brimming since before he could remember. And in a week's time, she'd be single. She'd be available. Maybe this would be his year.


End file.
